Secuela Existence: Predestined
by yupemili
Summary: Bella vencio los designios del Cielo y ahora es novia de La Muerte, pero su ex novio Edward desaparece y acude a ella a través de los sueños, hay algo qué ni siquiera la muerte sabe y es que el alma de Bella fue entregada alguien más, solo una cosa es segura LO QUE LA MUERTE PROTEGE NO PUEDE SER DAÑADO MENOS SI ESTA SE ENAMORA
1. Chapter 1

Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el Infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Isabella Swan, las cosas son incluso más extrañas.

El popular y rompecorazones mariscal del instituto, Edward Cullen, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad esta loca de preocupación, Bella es un manojo de nervios por otras razones.

Aparentemente, Edward no es un adolescente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Edward no tiene alma. El mariscal puede estar desaparecido, pero sigue apareciéndose en los sueños de Bella… sin ser invitado.

Damon sabía desde el principio que Edward no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Ahora, se da cuenta del grave error que cometió. El alma de Bella ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera la Muerte puede acercársele. Damon sabe que salvar el alma de Bella no será fácil, pero Bella es suya. Y ya desafió al Cielo para quedarse con ella. Si el Infierno también quiere un trozo de él, entonces que venga.

_La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a distancia, pero el sonido era débil. _

_Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big_

_Easy se desvanecían. He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones._

_La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones._

_Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de controlar. Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa, dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado._

_¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta. Bella. Ella me consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz de ver nada con el resplandor de Bella, cegándome de todo lo demás._

_Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque Isabella Swan era mía. _

_Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú_

Y que les pareció el prólogo…. Sugerencias… rewiews… los espero con ansias… ojala esta historia tenga más apoyo y comentarios saludos un beso su amiga mili


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Bella

_**Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a la goma de mascar.**_

_**Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si me compraba uno. Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su armario. Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo aterrorizado. Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía su ritmo.**_

_**Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres, pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no perderla.**_

_**Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes y Entretenimiento había traído gente de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo.**_

_**Estirando mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para poder encontrar un oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis, cuando a pastel de embudo me alcanzó.**_

—_**No llores, yo te ayudaré.**_

_**Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello rubio corto y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había visto antes. No iba a mi escuela. Tal vez era un turista.**_

_**Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un niño también.**_

—_**Perdí a mi mamá —dije, sintiendo vergüenza de que me hubiera sorprendido llorando.**_

_**Asintió y extendió su mano.**_

—_**Lo sé. Voy a regresarte con ella. Está bien, te lo prometo.**_

_**Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pensé en su oferta. ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos buscando un oficial de policía eran mejores que uno, supongo.**_

—_**Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder encontrarla estaría bien. —Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido. No fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír.**_

—_**Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —Su mano seguía tendida hacia mí. Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto era probablemente una mala idea.**_

_**No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto desconocido. No me secuestraría.**_

—_**Está bien —Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya. Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos perdiéramos**_

—_**¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que quizá podrían ayudar.**_

—_**Por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió y una pequeña mueca le arrugo la frente**_

—_**Ven conmigo —Su voz era suave, pero firme. Del tipo que me recordaba la de un adulto.**_

_**Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte.**_

—_**Ahí está —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente.**_

_**Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá y parecía realmente molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del**_

_**muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección.**_

_**Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados ojos me encontraron y dejó escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre**_

—_**¡BELLA, Bella, Bella!**_

Mis ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso momento.

—Estoy despierta. Cálmate —grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me obligué a sentarme.

—Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.

—Está bien, está bien —dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos. Había tenido otro de esos sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas?

Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a Damon caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.

—Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —Su voz era profunda e hipnótica.

Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros, deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos azules.

—Hasta que Edward aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita. Ya lo sabes. —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan difícil.

No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.

—Oye —dijo Damon, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara — Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles.

A veces, puede venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me molesta al extremo.

—Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir con que Edward_ no es humano_, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable.

Damon suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo. Sus ojos azules, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar de manera coherente.

—Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Edward exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que tengo certeza.

Metí un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.

—Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? —Damon arqueó las cejas y una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro, formando un hoyuelo.

—¿Pucheros, Bella? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso. ¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh? Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua.

—Esto no es jugar sucio. Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—Sí, lo es, Bella. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.

—¡ISABELLA, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! —La voz, muy alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.

—Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte, susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

—Sólo porque eres _La Muerte _no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero —

susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírme. Con un enojado "Umm" me dirigí al baño para alistarme.

—No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la campana —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque —Agarré uno de los panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme. Era

evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Damon.

—Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto —dije inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador —murmuró, y sacó una silla para sentarse.

—Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y las disfrutamos juntas. —No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su taza de café. _Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal_.

Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las Artes y Entretenimiento?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugara así cuando me hiciera mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como mi madre a su edad. Su corte de cabello al estilo sobre sus hombros y claro tenía un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.

—Umm... Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible. Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablemente acortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.

Así que fue real. Los ojos verdes de mamá se asomaron sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana. Damon estaba aquí. Odiaba que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Edward. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper con Edward. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera

eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.

—Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero —Le grité dirigiéndome a la puerta. No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por mí, debido a que Edward se había ido.

—_**Ya casi es la hora**__**.**_

Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía esa voz.

—Bella — Damon estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente.

Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

—¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo? —Me tropecé con mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi oído.

El color azul en los ojos de Damon pasó de su azul brillante normal a esferas destellantes.

—Bella, tus ojos…

Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me estudiaba. _La Muerte _no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de que sus ojos lucían como llamas azules significaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico. Damon me apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Adelante, nos vamos. Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en

el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Damon, dime que va mal —Le rogué mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

—Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —Me aseguró y presionó su frente junto a la mía

—Escúchame, Bella, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que _La Muerte _protege no puede ser dañado… y tú —Acarició con la yema de su pulgar mi mejilla—, eres la única cosa que protejo.

El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía hacerle feliz. Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.

—Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas conmigo, pero estás lejos. —Damon se tensó y respiró hondo.

—¿En serio?

Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido furioso vibraba contra su pecho.

—_Nadie _llega tan cerca de ti. _Nada _consigue estar tan cerca de ti. Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el asiento del conductor a mi lado. Esperaba que no estuviera muy distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.

—Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo —dijo Damon mientras arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle. No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis problemas.

Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.

—¿Que dijo la voz? —Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado a causa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.

—_Ya casi es la hora _—le contesté, estudiando su reacción. Su mano izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

—Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí. En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Bella, que ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de preocuparte. Yo soy _La Muerte_, bebé. Recuérdalo. —Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la punta de mi dedo.

—Te he echado de menos anoche —susurró con voz ronca. Sonreí a sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta saber que me extraña.

—Bien.

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.

_**Primer capitulo… espero reviews para poder inspirarme… besitos se amiga Mili **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2**_

Cuando Damon se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Edward. Y tal como los días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar. En vez de tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más popular de la escuela, se mantuvo vacío. Fue como si todos estuvieran

esperándole.

La última vez que había visto a Edward fue el día que pensé que Damon estaba perdido para siempre. Rose una transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga, consiguió sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte. El problema fue que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona que había amado ardía en el infierno como un ángel caído por no hacer su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida. Rose me había explicado que Damon estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía.

Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él.

Luego, él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera un momento para hablar con Edward y explicarle. Sólo corrí hacia Damon.

Después que Damon me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que Edward no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero Edward Cullen había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.

—No frunzas el ceño. —La voz de Damon irrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba.

Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Alguna vez regresará? Damon dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Edward no tiene alma, pero conozco a Edward. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente dulce.

Esos ojos azules que amaba, se encendieron y el resplandor al que me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado.

Damon no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.

—Edward es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Bella. Hizo su trabajo. No es dulce. No tiene alma.

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré—: Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.

—Así es —respondió Damon, luego mordisqueó mi oído

—Y no lo olvides.

Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy novio y me volví para ver a Elena, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la ventana con una expresión divertida.

—Salvada por la mejor amiga —murmuró Damon, presionando un último beso en mi cuello, antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la puerta de su coche.

Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero deliciosamente bien. Damon podía verdaderamente lucirse en una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban. Eran algo así como sexys.

Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía alrededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta. Había aprendido por

las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche. No le gustaba. Podía sentir los ojos de Elena en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo.

Elena pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Damon Salvatore era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul. Irónico, lo sé. Damon si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo,

Elena era una gran fan, Damon abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —Bromeó Elena, deslizando su brazo en el mío

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme un poco, le di un codazo.

—Cállate, se rió —Chica, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. Ese chico sabe que deseas su cuerpo.

—Ya basta —susurré. Damon vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y hormigueos todo mi interior.

—Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo. Elena comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

—Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme. La mano de Damon cubrió la mía y la apretó.

—Nos encontramos en el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.

Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con Elena. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Elena se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza. Sus Lacios Cabellos eran perfectamente armados, sabía por experiencia que le tomaba horas de trabajo. Sus ojos marrones brillaban mientras

observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la escuela.

—Ese es un buen pedazo de...

—¡Elena!—La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Muy celosa? —Bromeó.

Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Elena recorrió el espacio vacío de estacionamiento de Edward. No podía explicarle a Elena sobre Edward. Ni siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Damon solía decirles, "almas errantes". Hasta que conocí a Damon, había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.

—Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Edward desapareció, Damon y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo con nuestra relación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que habíamos comenzado a estar al aire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades

y los padres de Edward me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Edward y yo acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira total; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso es una forma de romper las cosas.

Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Edward llamó y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a

sus padres, ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme. Había visto a su madre en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como

si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado demasiado. Era... extraño.

—Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? preguntó Elena sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Edward, una vez más... extraño.

—Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —Elena se quejó, y acomodó su cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me hacía reír.

—Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.

—Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad? Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró.

—Un poco. Sí.

—Viste Little Pretty Liarsayer por la noche, ¿No?

Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y

luego bajaran respondió

—Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb.

Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro.

—Vamos. A la biblioteca. Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por

Vida, Elena me miró.

—Te amo.

—Lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una distracción.

**Damon**

Vi como Bella llevó a Elena hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta

muerte. Una vez que Bella entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a salvo, por el momento, me marché.

Antes de Bella no había entendido el amor. Antes de Bella, tomar las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil.

Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya que perdían a alguien amado. Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño

regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.

—Es hora, ¿no? —El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación del hospital. Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad.

Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo. Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba

fijamente.

—Sí, es hora.

—¿Dolerá?

Negué con la cabeza —Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no? Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana

desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros. La enfermedad tomaba el control.

—Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así, la opresión en el pecho apareció, esto solía ser tan fácil.

—Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver, vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no

mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.

Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que obviamente amaba.

—Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar a Jessi, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.

Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino.

Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta alma volvería.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no

recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.

—Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —Se ahogó en esa última palabra.

Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros

debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir hoy.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —

Se apresuró a su lado. La ropa arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede

haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.

—Mamá —Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Vi como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un

alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba fuerte en estos momentos.

—Te amo —dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella. Quería abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no estaba destinada a confortar.

—También te amo mi dulce niño —susurró apretando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste. —Intentó, como tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver. Pero al igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza

en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para que su mente comprendiera.

—No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —dijo con una fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento como este.

—No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré aquí.

Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y tomé su alma.

—Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —gruñó Rosalie mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.

—Esto no trata de ti, Rose. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora. No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba. Rose miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando.

Inmediatamente, Rose tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta.

Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca de su tío. El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias.

_**Capitulo 2 saludos y espero que les guste tanto como a mi no olviden de pasar a dejar su huellita para saber que aun leen esta hermosa historia… los quiere de corazón Mili**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_**Damon**_

Hola —murmuró Bella en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que significaba que me extrañaba. Normalmente, no me voy durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a ese cuerpo.

Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el "fantasma" de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma

permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.

—Pareces… triste —dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Solo estoy pensando—Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —repite, estudiándome. Asiento.

—¿Un pequeño? Asiento, otra vez.

—Un chico.

Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara. No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

—En seis años.

—¿Quién lo tomó?

—Rosalie.

—Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.

Reí, Rosalie no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por una extraña razón a Bella le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era algo con lo que Bella lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo mejor.

_**Bella**_

_El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Stefan no sabia nada. Solo porque era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no_

_pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos más geniales._

_Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino hasta que llegue a la cima. Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para sacármela. Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo entre mis dientes. _

_La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto, ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Stefan y su estúpida boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima._

_A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho más genial que él porque puedo trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de "solo chicos" parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos. _

_Mama decía que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Elena quería hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo de esa manera? ¡Yo no!_

_Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico, podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída_

_libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler._

—_Ups, te tengo —dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un chico mirándome. Sujetándome. Extraño. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?_

—_Uh —Conteste, todavía confusa. Estaba cayendo. Luego… este chico me sujetaba y me hablaba._

—_¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto. Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez._

—_Uh, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —pregunté incrédula. Él rió, y el verde de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse._

—_Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?_

—_¿De dónde venias? Se encogió de hombros:_

—_Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda._

—_¿Te conozco? —Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa._

—_Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora._

—_¿Qué significa eso?_

_Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto._

—_Isabella Swan, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Stefan estaba de pie en la calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares._

_¿Qué decía sobre un "vistazo"? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si quería venir también, pero él se había ido._

—_**Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora**_.

Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería decir con "casi es la hora."

Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El mismo chico. La misma voz.

Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a

tiempo para desayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Stefan sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia que contarle sobre la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí.

Salí de mi cama y cepillé el pelo y me paré delante de la ventana, estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de

mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él.

El aire frio de la mañana me hizo templar mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver

este árbol.

Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente

improbable.

_**Damon**_

Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de distancia. Mirando hacia a Rose, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de finalizar el día.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dije, girándome para llevarme a la obstinada alma que no quería irse.

—Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado.

Rose frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:

—¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para…

—No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.

—UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —Rose me miró molesta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa

La necesidad de llegar hasta Bella me consumía. No podía concéntrame.

—Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada. Tengo que revisarla —No esperé la respuesta de Rose.

Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas, las cuales parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.

—¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —Le pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.

—Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso… pienso que tiene que ver con esa voz.

Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me lo recuerdo.

—Cuéntame sobre el sueño —La animo.

Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi

hombro.

—Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda. No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un

recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si estuviera allí —Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.

—Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Stefan decía que no podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba. Lo trepé pero caí… y él me atrapo.

—¿Stefan?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.

Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Bella se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Bella era mía.

—¿Crees que es real? —Me las arreglé para preguntar. Tenia que mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo

andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.

—Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —Se escurrió de mis brazos—. Deja de gruñir Damon, no eres un animal, Dios.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro en sus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo

acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Esta… esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.

—No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos esto, Bella frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos. La iba a echar de menos, también.

—No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.

—¿Qué hay de Rose?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora. Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Rose le gusta Bella, tanto

como a Bella le gusta Rose. Podría confiar en que Rose me avisaría si Bella me necesitaba.

—Voy a hablar con Rose.

Bella resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo, besé la punta de su nariz.

—Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Bella.

—Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces — Respondió.

—Bésame, Damon —Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos, no era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas… pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas.

—Hmmm…. ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez? murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lo intentaré.

El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito. Bella. La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua

por su labio superior, luchando por la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía

hacia mi. Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos, mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas respiraciones.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración

extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.

—No te disculpes Bella —Contesté, adelantándome para coger su mano y llevármela a mis labios

—Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta

mañana.

Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.

—Te veo pronto.

—Siempre —contesté.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Damon

En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí, cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran, abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que

mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Bella.

Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.

—¿Qué quieres con Bella? —Demandé, manteniendo la mirada sobre él. Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves.

Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.

—Ella me pertenece. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí. Podía ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.

—No, no es.

El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de espacio.

—La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el trato. Sabe el costo.

¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Bella nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos, la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.

—Isabella Swan es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

La indecisión en la postura del espíritu señor era evidente, retrocedió.

—Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.

—NO con Bella, no. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Bella no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha vigilado durante todos estos años.

Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de Bella traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí. Este era un lugar seguro para ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos — siseó.

—¡Bien! Déjala elegir —Rugí.

Luego se marchó y mi quedé solo. ¿En el nombre de los dioses qué había hecho la madre de Bella?

**Bella**

—Así que el chico amante está de gira —Anunció, Stefan el novio de Elena y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de mí.

Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.

—Sí —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.

—No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —Le regañó Elena, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Stefan continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.

—¿Qué? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada, se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien… Lo he olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de agua.

Edward. Había estado pensado en Edward. Poco a poco se había desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo, excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?

—Stefan, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas que las chicas entraran? Stefan levantó la mirada de su comida y me sonrió—. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese letrero solo para fastidiarte.

Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Stefan había vivido para hacerme enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel entonces. Elena era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le daba a él más munición. Elena me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas

hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.

—¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que yo no podía? Stefan frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió en su cara.

—SÍ, y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora, parecía un poco descabellado. Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi mente se encontró en otras cosas.

El chico tenía que ser real. Ese sueño era un recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo olvide?

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —La pregunta de Stefan rompió mis pensamientos, y empujé la bandeja hacia él. No estoy segura a que "eso" se refería, pero todas "esas" cosas no iban a estar en un lugar cerca de mi boca.

—Escoge.

—Dulce, gracias. —Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.

Elena se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido exactamente mi pensamiento.

—Así que, Bella, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y Damon?

—Uh… No lo sé. No sabía que querías. Elena inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.

—Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado evitándolo.

No, Stefan era amigo de Edward, Stefan no había estado loco por mi y Damon. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Edward, incluso aunque les había contado a todos que Edward había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Stefan, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Edward completamente?

—Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese, seguro.

Stefan sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Edward como un rey en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Tania, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando con su cabeza?

Tania echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Damon una vez que se hubo ido por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía.

Luego sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió

antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal estrella nunca más.

—Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes?, Me preguntó Elena, levantándose.

Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.

—Eh, Elena, parece que Stefan no está muy enfadado por lo de Edward —La engatusé, esperado a ver como me contestaba.

Elena me miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Quién?

Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Edward, andando alrededor. La casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber y hacerme un bocadillo.

Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.

_Salí con Phil. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos, disfrútala._

_Te quiero, Mama._

Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara. Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer.

Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida. Cogí mi ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón.

Después de oír a Elena hablar sobre el capítulo de Little Pretty Liarsde esta semana,

quería verlo por mi misma.

Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la televisión. Gracias al fantástico Phil, el novio de mama, teníamos una bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared.

Phil era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así que obtenía tratos asesinos. Ya había dejado caer la indirecta en el supermercado que quería un nuevo portátil. El viejo se dirigía rápidamente hacia la tumba.

—Bella.

Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del propietario de la voz.

Edward se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Edward. Excepto que se encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado. Y no tenía alma.

—Bella —repitió.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció y Rose irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

Miré como Rose escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina

—Se ha ido. Maldito cobarde —gritó mientras irrumpía en las escaleras.

Me senté congelada, esperando a que Rose entrara en la habitación Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Edward estuviera en mi casa, y Rose gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, una vez que volvió a la habitación.

Intenté asentir, pero no pude. En vez de eso, forcé que un "mmm" saliera de mi garganta. Mi corazón aún iba tan rápido que podría atravesar mi pecho.

—Respira profundamente, Belly Bells. Toma respiraciones profundas. No dejes que su majestad haga que llueve en el infierno y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino sólo porque su novia está cagada de miedo. —Su colorido vocabulario causó que estallara en risas y pude tomar la profunda respiración que ella sugería.

—Eso es. Buena chica —Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

Baje la mirada a mi ensalada, tratando de asumir que Edward había estado en mi casa. Sólo apareció de la nada. ¿Sería otra cosa que se parecía a Edward? Había sonado como Edward, seguro.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —Su pregunta sonó más como una demanda cuando señaló hacia el bol de ensalada, que milagrosamente no había sido derramada por el suelo durante el drama.

Necesitaba comérmelo. No había comido en todo el día, pero el hambre se había ido. Ahora me sentía ligeramente enferma.

—¿Ese fue Edward, verdad? —Le pregunté, girando mi rostro así podía hacerle frente.

—Síp. Mierdecilla. Mostrándose como un maldito cobarde y asustándote de esa manera. ¿No está tan dulce ahora, verdad?

Miré hacia atrás, donde él había estado parado. No parecía aterrador. Parecía preocupado. O quizás culpable.

—Damon solucionara esto. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ¿vas a comerte esto o no? Porque se ve delicioso.

Asintiendo, tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi fría y dulce soda y mi estómago pareció asentarse

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, supongo —Contestó Rose, después de meterse otro tenedor lleno de ensalada en su boca.

—Los chicos del colegio, sus padres. Todos lo han olvidado. Rose asintió.

—Sí, lo han hecho. Él no tiene alma, Bella. Recuérdalo, tú la tienes. Tu cuerpo es sólo una casa para ella. Aquellos que tienen alma lo olvidaron porque su alma nunca estuvo vinculada a la suya. No se puede conectar con algo que no hay.

—¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo? —Mi voz salió en un susurro. Casi tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esto.

Rose dejó el tenedor en el bol y suspiró, esto no era bueno.

—Eres diferente. Él tenía... Había esta… UGH ¿Por qué diablos Damon no te explicó esta mierda? —Rose colocó el casi vacío cuenco con la tortilla en la mesa de café, rompió un trocito antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarme.

—Tu alma fue marcada cuando eras pequeña. Edward tiene algún tipo de reclamo sobre tu alma. Ahora, no te asustes. Damon es más que capaz de arreglar esto antes de que Edward se vincule a ti.

No me gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Vincular? Me ahogué, Rose asintió y tomó otro trozo de tortita del bol. Mantenía todo esto de forma casual. A lo mejor necesitaba calmarme. Ella no parecía preocupada. Pero, ¿vincularme?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Belly Bells. No es tan malo. Así que, así es la cosa: tu mamá tomó una mala decisión. Tienes un espíritu oscuro determinado a reclamarte. Las cosas podrían ser peores —Terminó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían ser peores? ¿Un espíritu oscuro?, Levanté mi refresco, y mi estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de lo que un espíritu oscuro significaba realmente.

—¿Cómo podría ser peor? Bueno, para empezar, podrías estar sin la completa devoción de la Muerte en persona. Vamos, Belly Bells. ¿Qué puede hacer un espíritu oscuro contra la Muerte? Me refiero, enserio.

Rose puso sus ojos en blanco y engulló el ultimo trozo de tortita del bol que sujetaba.

Me empapé con sus palabras, deseando que fueran más reconfortantes.

—¿Tienes algo bien grabado en toda esta cosa? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al mando de la televisión.

—Um, sí, mira lo que quieras —Murmuré y me bebí mi soda, deseando que Damon pudiera volver a casa, ahora.

** Capitulo 4 merezco una muestra de apoyo… recuerden que si se dejan ver podemos salvar el mundo de los teletubis… son terroristas y tienen un bebe esclavo… en serio son malos…**

**Espero sus rewiews…**

**Atte Mili**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 7**

** Bella**

—_Oye, ¿Qué esta mal?_

_Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era cobrizo y tenía ojos verdes amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No quería explicar las cosas a un extraño._

—_Nada, murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias. Acababa de comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias._

_No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños._

—_Algo que te está molestando —dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?_

—_Sólo cosas —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos sucios._

—_Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo podría ayudar —respondió._

_¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente._

—_Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada. Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí. Y allí estaba. Sonriendo_

_como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a abrazarla y se había ido._

_Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre que me había dado cuando le conté la misma historia, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no lo entendía._

—_Así que me di la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie detrás de mí. Parecía triste y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz de verla con vida que corrí a decirle a mamá. Pero cuando volví a la habitación donde el ataúd, mi abuela todavía seguía allí tendida como si durmiera. Mi madre seguía llorando._

_Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí. Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal. No quería darle tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor._

—_Continúa —dijo el muchacho._

—_Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy asustada._

_No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora._

—_Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —respondió con total naturalidad. Asentí con la cabeza._

—_Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque creo que he visto su espíritu._

—_Sí, es como su fantasma._

_Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño había aparecido._

—_Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes, explicó._

_Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a los muertos, también?_

—_¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto? Se encogió de hombros._

—_Supongo que los has estado viendo durante unos dos años._

_Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

—_¿Ves fantasmas también? Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro._

_Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco._

—_Sí, los veo._

—_¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos? Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos, también._

—_Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?_

—_Me temo que sí —Respondió—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un súper poder en lugar de algo malo._

_No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible, pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta._

—¡Bella! ¡Isabella! ¡Belly Bells!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Rose se cernía sobre mi cara.

—No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.

Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Rose una mirada molesta.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.

—Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue?

—El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —Haciendo una pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Rose

—Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. Por favor, dime que Damon simplemente recupero su alma.

Rose dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu abuela se ha ido. Damon comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido. Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Fue un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.

—Fue Edward quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas. Rose rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las almas es por su culpa.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Edward de mis sueños era tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.

—Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Hacía días que no había visto a Damon y Rose no se había separado de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —Le pregunté.

—La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.

La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví dos vasos llenos de leche. Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver Gossip Girl, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacían. La tripulación del Upper East Side divirtió a Rose como no tiene fin.

**Damon**

No había visto a Bella en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados, muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante. Luego, la piel

desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los brazos para torcer los largos mechones oscuros de su pelo hacia arriba, en una masa salvaje de rizos en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era la mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos parecieron comerme.

Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y llovieron besos en mi cara. ¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien cuando no tenía uno?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—También te extrañé, susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.

—Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.

—Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso. ¿Sabes qué te favorece?

Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y me tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó en la nariz y la frente.

De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula.

Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad. El suspiro contento de Bella me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de esta manera.

—Mmmmm, bésame en la boca —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días.

Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.

—Ah —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé profundamente.

Bella levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición. Empujé el

estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo, gemí por la frustración y la negación.

Bella se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien.

—Confía en mí, Damon Salvatore sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.

Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja.

—Es bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.

—¡Damon!

Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros.

—Diría que bromeo, pero no lo hago.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se levantó.

—Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta noche era para divertirme con Bella. No iba a dejar que los problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Edward ya me había alejado de ella lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Bella quería experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.

Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió.

—¿Vienes o qué?

**Bella**

El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces estroboscópicas se encendieron y gritaron los fans. Damon me levantó contra él y me besó en los labios.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.

Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros miembros de Cold Soul ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar.

La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Damon se unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una canción que no reconocí.

Damon se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la

guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.

Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud.

Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?

De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo y Damon abrió la boca para cantar.

"_**Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro.**_

_**La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que**_

_**nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo.**_

_**Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti.**_

_**Las palabras que no puedo decir.**_

_**Palabras que no es necesario escuchar.**_

_**Las palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino.**_

_**Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo.**_

_**Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia**_

_**Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.**_

_**Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.**_

_**Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca.**_

_**Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No**_

_**había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su**_

_**lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció,**_

_**entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez. soy.**_

_**Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender.**_

_**Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes.**_

_**Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos.**_

_**Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor.**_

_**Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca.**_

_**Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que**_

_**Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia.**_

_**Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has**_

_**mostrado.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.**_

_**Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.**_

_**Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca.**_

_**Sus labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención**_

_**a la multitud y seguir cantando.**_

_**Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada.**_

_**Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto.**_

_**No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el**_

_**calor de tus rayos.**_

_**Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado.**_

_**Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido.**_

_**Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia**_

_**Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has**_

_**mostrado.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.**_

_**Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.**_

_**Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.**_

_**Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."**_

La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre, el orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.

—¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Damon? —Miré hacia atrás porencima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de rizos rubios que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la

camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de la línea del escote de corte bajo. Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido.

—Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.

Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Damon no tenía "aventuras morosas" y que yo era la única relación que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el

escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de excitación.

—Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el patrocinador de Cold Soul, todos me conocen. A Damon no le gustara que seas grosera conmigo.

Finalmente, no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Cuando digas algo que valga la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no sabes nada de Damon en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo

increíblemente estúpido que suena.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción. La chica podía insultar, pero que no soportada una contestación.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se acabó. Damon no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy demasiado importante como para alterarme.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella

—¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —Susurré.

Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que

todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban. Sentí una sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a esperar a Damon para decirle lo perra que era.

—No —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy divertido.

—Pagan, detente.

Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Damon mientras se interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le oí preguntar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

—Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó —

Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas. ¿Está llorando? Maldita sea, incluso sonaba creíble.

—No la toqué…

—Ahora no, Bella

Damon me interrumpió y me quede con la boca abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba. ¿Acaso había entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Ella... ella me siseo —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.

—Me llamó… —Empecé y una vez más Damon me cortó.

—Espera, Bella.

La confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera

darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás, esperando que Damon me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté que él no había estado detrás de mí.

Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenía un coche. Damon no iba a venir detrás de mí. Y dependía completamente de él y me dejó colgada. Las lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidí dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.

—Te llevaré a casa —La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.

No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No podía irme con Edward. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al hospital a verme después de mi accidente. Había estado tan preocupado que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera,

Edward había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que Damon caminara a través de ella, pero no pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.

—Claro, gracias, Edward. Me vendría bien un paseo

**Damon**

Dejar a Bella caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer eso con la angustia de Bella detrás de mí. Quería terminar con ella y tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Quién eres? —Gruñí, bajando la mirada a la rubia.

Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que Bella dio vuelta a la esquina.

—Nadie que conozcas, Damon —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña roja hasta mi camisa

—Pero eso podría cambiar.

Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca de Bella. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si ella pudiera con el demonio.

—Estás por debajo de mí —Le recordé con una voz fría—. Ahora, dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Bella. —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Damon. A ti también te toca cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?

—No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito alcanzar a Bella. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo con una voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

No queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Bella había corrido tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos. Nada. Cerrando los ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude escucharla.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

_**Ya saben que hacer… dejar su marca… y los cuento que he recibido amenazas de muerte y sobre bomba… los teletubbies se enteraron del complot contra ellos… XD**_

_**Atte mili**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

Mis ojos se sentían pesados. No podía recordar por qué. Luché para abrirlos, pero nada. _¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Dónde está Damon? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?_

—Shhhh, está bien, Bella. No te preocupes. Te tengo. Es la voz de Edward. _¿Por qué está Edward aquí?_

—¿Edward?

Dedos anormalmente cálidos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro y me estremecí mientras la piel de gallina cubrió mi cuerpo. No fue por placer.

—Sí, estoy aquí —Murmuró y continuó jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —El pánico en mi voz fue evidente.

—Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso.

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

—No entiendo.

—Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.

Utilicé cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo luchando sin fin para abrir mis ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó oscuro. Hasta qué, exhausta, me adentré en la oscuridad.

Parpadeando lentamente, levanté la mirada a lo que parecía ser gasa oscura. Estudiándola con confusión, noté que caía sobre la cama en que yo estaba recostada. Giré mi cabeza para observar mí alrededor y noté que la iluminación era a causa una tenue luz anaranjada.

Me levanté sobre mis codos y me pregunté si esto era real o si era un sueño. Velas cubrían la habitación y hacían que la luz parpadeante bailara a través del techo. Sin embargo, las paredes eran de piedra, el cuarto fue elaboradamente decorado con candelabros y una araña de cristal. Tenía que estar soñando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, deslicé mi pie

sobre el borde de la cama, notando por primera vez las sábanas de seda negra en las cuales estuve durmiendo. La enorme cama de hierro parecía fuera de lugar en una habitación con paredes de piedra. _¿Dónde se supone que estoy y cómo llegué a este lugar?_

Me senté allí, estudiando las pequeñas flamas enfrente de mí y me concentré en lo que podía recordar: Estuve en el concierto de Damon. Allí estaba una chica… una chica mala.

Una chica que Damon había consolado. Oh, corrí y Edward me encontró.

Jadeando, salté de la cama y me di la vuelta, buscando una puerta, esto no era un sueño, necesitaba salir de allí. Algo no andaba bien. Edward me había raptado. Me drogó. _¿Por qué tengo que ser una reina del drama y huir? _Antes de que mis nervios se volvieran locos, la pared de pierda a la izquierda de la cama comenzó a moverse y una puerta oculta se abrió.

Edward entró en la habitación vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y camisa polo. Parecía tan normal. Se parecía al mariscal de campo del instituto. Su cabello cobrizo perfectamente despeinado como si tuviera estilo. Los ojos verdes en los que una vez confié brillaban mientras se encontraban con los míos. Era tan difícil de creer que era malvado.

—Despertaste —dijo mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Edward extendió las manos y sonrió. —Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta?

Rompí el contacto visual con él. No era la respuesta que yo buscaba y él lo sabe.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Edward?

Sonrió, y arqueó una ceja. No fue una expresión a la que estuviera familiarizada. Edward nunca pareció ser engreído.

—Porque me perteneces.

Me obligué a no dejarme llevar por el pánico mientras me aferraba a mi expresión de calma, y di otro paso hacia él.

—No te pertenezco, Edward. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.

Edward dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada que no contenía nada de humor.

—Así que, ¿_Damon _se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Bella

Se detuvo y pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello. Fue un movimiento que lo vi hacer cientos de veces. De alguna manera, ver ese pequeño gesto humano alivió al miedo al cual me aferraba.

—Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —Extendió su mano—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.

Negando con la cabeza, di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda tocó la cabecera de hierro.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Bella? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome —Se detuvo frente a mi y me sonrió como si tuviera un maravilloso secreto que compartir. Extendió su mano hacia mí

—Dame tu mano.

_Mis ojos_. Él es la razón por la cual mis ojos brillan de un raro color naranja, _¿Y quiere que le dé mi mano? _No lo creo. Esto es un problema.

—Por favor, llévame a casa. Solo quiero ir a casa —Rogué.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward dejó caer su mano extendida.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en La Muerte, sin lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Bella. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola.

—Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Edward me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome.

—No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Bella. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas —gruñó Edward, y caminó hacia uno de los muchos candelabros iluminando la

habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.

Observé horrorizada mientras alargaba su mano sobre la flama, causando que está creciera hasta que la punta rozó la palma de su mano.

Su puño apretado sobre la flama se giró hacia mí y abrió su mano para revelar una bola de fuego.

—No puedo controlar a la Muerte, pero puedo controlar a los muertos. Esos quienes eligen quedarse en la tierra. Caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañía por quince años, ni siquiera lo notaste. Pero tus recuerdos lentamente regresaran. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.

_Damon es más fuerte que esto. _Repetí ese recordatorio en mi cabeza para que mi corazón dejara de golpear mi pecho. Me encontrará. Incluso si estoy en lo más profundo del infierno. Mirando a mí alrededor seriamente dudaba que allí fuera donde estábamos. Nada en este lugar me recordó al Infierno. Bueno, excepto que estaba atrapada aquí con un

espíritu Vudú.

—¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla —Esa era en realidad la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero él conocía a mi madre y tenía que echárselo en su rostro.

Edward frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, causando que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima. Tuve que obligarme mentalmente a no retroceder por su cercanía. No estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. Aseguraba que mi alma era suya, pero eso no significaba que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

—Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —Se detuvo y una expresión de amargura curvó los labios—, esa estúpida transportadora o Damon continuamente estropeando mis intentos.

Así que me dejaría irme a casa. No estaría atrapada en esta espeluznante celda para siempre. Esa fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde que él entró en la habitación.

Respirar se volvió más fácil.

—¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Bella, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca.

Terminó, alargando su brazo para tomar mi mano y apretarla. Quería apartarla de golpe y correr al otro lado de la habitación, pero no lo hice. Enfurecerlo no era la mejor idea. Si

planeaba dejarme ir a casa, yo no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión por una discusión.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —Le pregunté en un suave tono de no-confrontación. Eso pareció agradarle, sonrió. Este era el Edward que conocía. Sólo ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo.

—Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí.

Es una lástima. Yo no era fan de los malvados espíritus, así que siempre le temería.

—Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo. No me sentía de humor para hacer un recorrido por el Infierno, pero quería irme a casa, así que deje que me dirigiera a la puerta de piedra que hacía juego con las paredes perfectamente. Nunca la hubiera descubierto si él no la hubiera usado.

El aire frío y húmedo no me sorprendió tanto como lo hizo mi entorno. Esto no era el Infierno. A pesar de que olía muy similar a lo que yo esperaría que si fuera. El vapor que se elevaba desde la calle de asfalto negro frente a mi era por el húmedo aire de la noche, lo que debería ser un anormalmente día de invierno cálido no eran las profundidades del

Infierno. Los viejos y destartalados edificios franceses bordeaban la calle llena de bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú abiertas. Podría no estar en el infierno, pero era lo más parecido a él. Una puerta del bar directamente frente a nosotros se abrió y un chico salió tropezándose porque un hombre más fuerte lo lanzó a la calle para luego cerrar la puerta

firmemente. El chico comenzó maldecir y reírse y hacer un escándalo.

_¿Dónde están los padres de este chico? _Debía ser media noche. Una mujer corrió por la calle mientras gritaba riendo, luego se detuvo y levantó su ya muy pequeño top para que sus pechos quedaran libres y desnudos frente al hombre que la perseguía. Ella se dio la vuelta y

siguió corriendo con sus tacones de aguja, con sus pechos completamente desnudos a la vista de todos. El hombre finalmente la atrapo y la hizo girar, levantándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en algún lugar donde yo no prefería ver. Apartando mi mirada de ellos y su comportamiento repugnante vi un viejo carruaje haciendo su camino hacia nosotros. Me pregunté si esa era la razón por la cual las calles olían a estiércol y vómito.

—Vamos, Bella, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —Edward me dirigió hacia el carruaje mientras el caballo se detenía frente a nosotros.

—¿Iremos en esto? —Pregunté mientras me levantaba para subirme a la parte trasera del carruaje.

—Sip —respondió sonriendo y tomó el asiento frente a mí en vez de sentarse a mi lado. Agradecí la distancia, pero no me gusto el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran frente a los míos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle _Bourbon_? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?

Sinceramente, nunca había pensado en la calle _Bourbon _en absoluto. Ninguna vez en mi vida imaginé que sería esto. Ahora, sabía la exacta localización en Luisiana a la cual Edward me trajo. Puse mi atención de regreso a las calles mientras las pasábamos. Luces de chillantes colores de mujeres desnudas brillaban en las ventanas, y pizarrones que

aseguraban tener los mejores platillos de la ciudad llenaban las calles, también. Las tiendas de vudú eran interminables y los pequeños muñecos que siempre me venían a la mente cuando alguien mencionaba _Vudú _cubrían las ventanas. Eso era todo lo que sabía del vudú.

Un pequeño muñeco al que pinchaban agujas si no te agradaba alguien. Era una idea

divertida, nada más. Que equivocada había estado.

—Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú… —Comencé y Edward rió.—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren.

Oh, fabuloso, _¿Los espíritus malignos son exigentes? _Esto no puede ser peor. Trato de no rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward me dice que él sabe que intento portarme bien. Los viejos edificios franceses comienzan a dar paso a edificios más limpios, más elegantes. Me preguntaba si vería una linda parte de _Nueva Orleans _antes de regresar a

casa.

—Este es el _Distrito Jardín_. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo.

Sin importar cuan fascinante fueran, no me interesaban los vecindarios de _Nueva Orleans_.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Edward? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Me incorporé en mi asiento con el fin de mantener una distancia segura de él. Afortunadamente, pareció no darse cuenta.

—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las

tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Bella. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a _Nueva Orleans_. La enfermera te observaba porque eras la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi

compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó.

Se detuvo, me miró por un momento. Conocía la mayor parte de eso ya, excepto, la conexión con la enfermera. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, casi un suspiro, Leif continuó:

—Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.

Mi madre vendió mi alma al diablo. Eso era lo que me decía. Excepto que era difícil pensar en Edward como el diablo. Se veía tan normal sentado frente a mí. Si sólo fuera un chico normal con quien pudiera terminar y luego alejarme de él.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme?

Las preguntas salieron de mi boca. Y Edward comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez cuando una expresión furiosa tomó su lugar. Eso era nuevo. No se parecía al Edward que yo conocía. _¿Por qué escupí todo eso? _Oh, Dios, no dejes que se convierta en un horrible demonio.

—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Rugió y el carruaje se detuvo.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras Edward se levantaba y saltaba de su asiento y me dejaba sola. Las luces de la calle se apagaron y encendieron y las muy transitadas calles que recorrimos se habían ido. Esto era francamente espeluznante. Una mano tomó mi brazo y me jaló, grité pero al instante me callé, Damon tiraba de mí a sus brazos.

—Está bien —Me aseguró y deje escapar un sollozo de alivio. Estaba aquí. Iría a casa. Pasó su mano por mi cabello

—Shhh, te tengo. Se fue.

—¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro? —Susurré contra su pecho.

—Sí, huyó en vez de enfrentarme. Se fue, Bella. Te lo aseguro.

Asentí en su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura e inhalando su aroma. No me importaba que lastimara mis sentimientos más tarde. Que reaccionara de forma exagerada. Sólo quería irme de este lugar.

—Vamos a casa —Susurró en mi oído.

_**Capitulo 8 digan sigo o lo dejo hasta aquí… deje su marca para saber que leen…**_

_** Les cuento que los teletubbies me han secuestrado y no podre actualizar tan seguido… **_

_** ¡Ayuda!…**_

_** No me equivoque solo viene de visita mi suegra… oh oh creo que es peor… XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Damon**_

No va a mejorar la situación si sigues mirándola desde ahí como si fueras su maldito perro guardián —Se quejó Rose desde la silla de la esquina del dormitorio de Bella en la cual se sentaba.

Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de responder su burla. No podía apartar mis ojos de Bella mientras permanecía acostada en su cama. A salvo. Aquí conmigo y segura. La ira dentro de mí hervía porque fue arrebatada frente a mis narices. Había sido paciente con los tratos con

esos espíritus, pero ya no más. Se metieron con el chico equivocado. No habría más criaturas sin almas cerca de Bella. No esperaré para ver cuáles son sus intenciones.

Terminaré con su existencia. Debó comenzar con Tania. No podría ser otra persona desaparecida. Puedo asegurarme de que nadie la recuerde. No quiero esperar hasta que olviden que existió.

Deberá ser un corte limpio. Tania deberá desaparecer cuando Edward lo haga. Me molesta que éste todavía por aquí, a pesar de que no causó ningún revuelo desde su partida. La he observado, pero actuó como la caprichosa animadora, cabeza hueca de siempre. Ni una sola vez se acercó a Bella o intentó coquetear conmigo para molestarla. Al menos qué quien la creo le haya ordenado dejarme en paz a mí y a los míos.

—Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro de "_Voy a patearle el trasero a alguien_", Damon. ¿Qué planeas? —Demandó Rose.

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Rose en la habitación. Había estado aquí cuando regresé preocupado por Bella. Eso es todo lo que podía decir de Rose. Es leal y Bella se las arreglo para ganarse la lealtad de Rose. Ahora, deshacerme de ella es un problema.

—Tania necesita irse. Aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin almas y no la quiero cerca de Bella.

—Oh, bueno. Me gusta ese plan. Esa zorra debió de haberse ido cuando Edward lo hizo. He estado observándola en la escuela, no está causando problemas porque nadie recuerda que estuvo allí. Edward la dejó aquí por una razón.

—Exactamente

Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Bella, con Rose siempre contaba. Bella murmuró algo durmiendo y rodó sobre su espalda. Observé asombrado como sus pestañas revoloteaban en contra de sus altos pómulos. El labio

inferior regordete que tanto adoro sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Los oscuros mechones de seda de su cabello se esparcían en su almohada. Todo en ella era increíble.

—Por favor, deja de mirarla como una cachorro enfermo de amor. Es muy molesto —Se burló Rose.

—Entonces, pasé de ser un perro guardián a un cachorro enfermo de amor. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las descripciones caninas? Rose rio en voz baja.

—No lo sé. Quizás necesito un perro. —Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Una transportadora con un perro de mascota. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo mientras estés trabajando? ¿En el séptimo cielo?

—Bueno, ¿No eres una caja llena de sorpresas? Para tu información, me imaginó que si dejan que La Muerte tenga una humana, puedo al menos tener un perro.

Iba a comenzar a responderle cuando los ojos de Bella parpadearon lentamente y los abrió. Pude ver sus papilas dilatadas mientras trataba de concentrarse.

—Hola —Gruñó con voz soñolienta. Era hora de que Rose se fuera.

—Vete, Rose. Te llamaré si te necesito aquí —Ordené, sin molestarme en mirarla.

Disfrutaba observar a Bella despertarse y no quería perderme eso por un segundo.

—Veo que estorbo aquí —dijo Rose en tono divertido, causando que las comisuras de los labios de Bella se levantaran.

—Te veré pronto, Rose—gritó Bella mientras Rose salía de la habitación.

—Esto es mejor —Suspiré, sentándome al lado de Bella e inclinándome contra la cabecera. Extendí mi brazo y tiré de Bella para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mmmm —Estuvo de acuerdo, todavía no completamente despierta. Edward había drenado la energía en su cuerpo humano. Eso era peligroso para un humano, sin embargo el idiota lo hizo. Bella sentiría los efectos por un par de días. La traje a casa por medio de un jet privado y durmió en todo el viaje.

—No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero verte —Jugué con su cabello, enredando sus mechones alrededor de mis dedos.

—Es por culpa de Edward. Usó un método de transportación que no es para los humanos. Pero lo pagará.

—Lamento haberme ido —La pequeña disculpa de Bella me molestó. No tenía ninguna razón para disculparse. Estuvo presa del pánico y manejó la situación erróneamente.

—No, soy yo quien lamenta no haberte explicado sobre esa rubia sin alma. No debí haber descartado tus habilidades. Al verla tan cerca de ti, me asusto. Tomé por misión averiguar porque se encontraba allí.

Bella bostezó, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme

—¿Era un sin alma?

Asentí.

—Me distrajo y te molestó con el propósito de dejarte sola para Edward. Caí en su trampa

Admitir mi fracaso dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca. Le he fallado dos veces.

—No, yo caí en su trampa. Tu tratabas de protegerme y actúe como una novia tonta, celosa y me fui —El sueño había desaparecido de su voz ahora. No le gustaba que me culpara de esto. Si no la tranquilizaba, se levantaría y comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi equivocación.

—¿Tenias celos? —Me burlé y su mirada determinada se transformó en una sonrisa tímida.

—Sabes que si. La chica me decía que era tu más reciente aventura y dio a entender que salías con una chica diferente cada semana. Sé que no debía creerle sus comentarios pero me llamó zorra y bueno, quería abofetearla.

—¿Te llamó _qué_? Me preguntó si Edward sabe eso. Debido a que piensa que le perteneces. Como se sentiría si supiera que su pequeña chica malvada te llamó por ese vulgar nombre

Hice una pausa y tomé una profunda respiración. Estar furioso mientras sostengo a una muy dormida y exhausta Bella en mis brazos no es una buena idea

—No debí caer en sus provocaciones —murmuré enojado conmigo mismo.

—No, no es tu culpa. Además, no debí haberme puesto celosa. Si hubiera sido más madura nada de esto debió haber pasado.

—Hmm, me gusta que estés celosa.

Riéndose, me pellizcó a través del fino algodón de mi camisa y me eché a reír. El sonido era tan nuevo para mí. Antes de Bella, no creo haber reído nunca.

_**Bella**_

—Entonces, ¿Qué planeas con tu sexy novio rockero para el Día de San Valentín? —preguntó Elena, viniendo a mi lado tan pronto salí de mi coche.

Me había olvidado del Día de San Valentín, pero dudaba que la Muerte reconociera esta celebración. Además, Damon había salido otra vez esta mañana. Rose estaría aquí pronto.

La dejé comiendo los waffles sobrantes y la cubierta de fresa que mamá había puesto para mí en la mesa de la cocina antes de que se fuera muy temprano a una convención

de escritores en Chicago. Estaría de viaje toda la semana. Por todo lo que ocurría en esté momento, era probablemente lo mejor. Rose podría permanecer en forma humana y vagar libremente por mi casa mientras esperábamos a Damon para encontrar una solución a mi problema.

Al pensar en Edward, miré hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y dejé de aminar al ver su camioneta estacionada. Oh, Dios, esta aquí. ¿Qué significa eso? Todo el mundo lo había olvidado. Ahora esta de regreso.

—Sé que rompiste con Edward, pero, maldición, no tienes que mirar su camioneta como si fuera lo peor que has visto. Regresó de su viaje de visita a sus abuelos en el Norte. Te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él de nuevo. No es gran cosa.

_¿Sus abuelos? ¿Qué? _Lo recordaba. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear. Esto era demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.

—Ahí están mis chicas —La voz de Rose se quebró ante mi ataque de pánico interior y señalé con mis ojos hacia la razón de mi expresión de horror. Ella entendió. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la camioneta de Edward y luego de nuevo a mí

—Bueno, miren, miren, el rey ha vuelto o debería decir "_príncipe_"—sonrió por su propia broma y me apretó el brazo—. ¿Hoy será muy divertido, no?

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y ella me apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

—Sonríe y se bonita, Belly Bells. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Tengo esto bajo control —dijo entre dientes y me llevó hacia la puerta de la escuela.

Elena nos siguió en silencio, lo que de por sí era un milagro. Pero pensándolo bien, Rose siempre la asustaba de todos modos.

Rose no dejó de tirarme hasta que llegó a mi casillero. Elena había dicho su adiós y fue en busca de Stefan tan pronto como entramos en el pasillo. Agradecía su partida porque necesitaba hablar con Rose a solas

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—Susurré mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de Edward.

—Vas a actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Es tu ex, actúa como las chicas hacen alrededor de sus ex —Rose explotó una burbuja de chicle en la boca, como si no fuera una maldita gran cosa.

—Rose, eres consciente de que está detrás de mi alma —Espeté enojada.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Eres consciente de que no hará nada por Damon.

—Pero Damon no está aquí.

—Belly Bells, yo estoy aquí. Además, está aquí porque Damon se deshizo de su pequeño ayudante. No tiene a nadie que le de informes. _¿Pequeño ayudante? ¿Qué? _

—¿Puedes hablarme sobre eso por favor?

Rose se apoyó en el casillero de al lado y tiró un hilo de goma de mascar de su boca mientras descansaba una bota en el casillero inferior.

—Tania era un sin alma, cariño. Ahora no está más. Damon se encontraba molesto cuando te trajo de regreso de Nueva Orleans. No es un fan de el Barrio Francés, ya sabes. Todos los antiguos edificios franceses lo sacan de quicio. Pero a mí, me gusta todo el alcohol. Excepto

que luego están las mujeres desnudas. Eso puede ser un poco molesto.

Tania era un sin alma. Apoyé la frente en el frío metal mientras Rose continuó parloteando sobre Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, Tania era un sin alma. Eso tenía sentido. Si Edward estaba tan enamorado de mí, entonces nunca estaría en una relación con otra persona.

Todas sus burlas eran destinadas a conducirme directamente a los brazos de Edward. Y

Damon, había fingido con ella porque me protegía. Dios, fui una idiota.

—Por lo tanto, se ha ido... —Me dije a mí misma.

Rose dejó de hablar de buñuelos y de su regalo al mundo, suspiró, obviamente frustrada de que su intento de cambiar el tema hubiera fracasado.

—Sí, y Damon hizo su limpieza. Ni un alma la recordará. Sin ningún doble sentido.

—¿Rose?

—Sí.

—Necesito una coca cola y una barra de chocolate. Muchos chocolates. Rose se rió y se retiró de su posición en contra de los casilleros.

— Estoy en ello. Te veré en clases.

—Gracias.

La observé mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores. La risa de Edward resonó por los pasillos y me giré para verlo de pie junto al mismo grupo de chicos que siempre lo rodeaban. No miró en mi dirección, y las porristas se encontraban pendientes por cada una de sus palabras. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año. Esto era muy

similar a la misma escena que había presenciado el primer día de clases.

El día que había conocido a Damon sentado en la parte trasera de mi salón. Sonriendo, di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases. Las cosas pueden estar todas confusas, pero ahora, pensando en lo sexy que Damon había sido ese día mientras me resistía de no mirar su adorable hoyuelo, eso hacía las cosas más interesantes. Había pensado que no era más que otra alma en aquel entonces. Una que realmente podía hablar. Muchas cosas han cambiado. El alma que pensé que me acechaba no lo hacia. Había estado allí, para llevarse mi alma, porque debía morir. Sin embargo, algo cambió su parecer. Me gustó saber que lo había afectado en una forma que ningún otro ser humano lo había hecho jamás. Había roto todas las leyes del universo por mí. Me dejó vivir.

—Coca Cola y Snickers —Anunció Rose, mientras puso la lata fría en mi mano y dejó caer el Snickers al frente de mi camisa.

—Rose —Chillé sorprendida y agarré rápidamente la barra de chocolate, antes de que golpeara el suelo y fuera pisoteado por la multitud de estudiantes que corría al aula del segundo período.

—Los mendigos no pueden ser selectivos —Intervino junto a mí.

—Puedes ser una engreída —Le espeté, abriendo el Snickers y tomando un bocado.

—Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y por supuesto que tenía razón. La quería.

—Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Exigió Elena mientras corría a mi lado. Incliné la cabeza hacia Rose, quien sonrió.

Las dos sabíamos que no había forma de que Elena le pidiera algo a Rose.

—Oh —Fue su respuesta. Entonces, pareció superarlo rápidamente y susurró en voz alta

—Ya hablaste con Edward ¿Y lo extraño que es que Edward regresará después de que Tania se fue? Es como si estuviéramos jugando a las sillas vacías.

No pude evitar tensarme ante la mención de Edward y el nombre de Tania. Si Elena pensaba que esto era raro, realmente estaría extrañada al saber la verdad. Traté de imaginarme en mi cerebro el hecho de que Tania era una criatura sin alma, pero era demasiado. Ya tengo

bastante con Edward y su reclamo de mi alma de momento. Debía poner a Tania y su existencia fuera de mi cabeza. Tal vez la olvidaría como todo el mundo lo hacia.

Rose se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—No, pero él viene hacia aquí y tendré un asiento en primera fila. Maldita sea, debí haber agarrado un poco de palomitas mientras entré al salón.

Edward venía directamente hacia nosotras con su sonrisa torcida y arrogancia.

—Oye, Bella, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí, así que no podía huir. A pesar de que tenía respaldo por cada lado, Elena y Rose, deseaba desesperadamente que Damon estuviera aquí.

—Um, bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —Sentía los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre nosotros. Esto era lo que todos habían estado esperando. El drama y la angustia adolescente que alimentaba nuestras vidas. Si tan solo supieran…

—Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga —Desvió la mirada hacia Rose y el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Realmente la desafía?

—Uh, sí, la he hecho.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera lo viejo —mencionó Rose, levantando las cejas y mirándolo directamente—, y da paso a lo nuevo y mejorado.

Edward se puso rígido y me preocupe que ella hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Estábamos en el pasillo con un montón de seres humanos. Tal vez sería prudente si mantuviéramos la calma del malvado espíritu.

—Una cuestión de opinión —Su voz era controlada y fría. Sabía que Rose se divertiría con esto y lo empeoraría.

—Um, está bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Edward, eh, te veré por ahí —Alcancé el brazo de Rose y lo sostuve firmemente entre el mío, tirándola, mientras rodeaba a Edward y caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el baño de chicas.

Podía oír la respiración pesada de Elena mientras corría detrás de nosotras para mantenerse cerca. ¿Dónde se encontraba Stefan cuando lo necesitas? No es que fuera mejor. Elena escogería el chisme y el drama muy por encima de una sesión de demostración de afecto con su novio en cualquier momento.

—Maldición, Belly Bells, estás corriendo como si los demonios del infierno estuvieran pisándote los talones. Rose se rió entre dientes por su propia broma. No le encontré ni un poco de gracia.

—Por favor, se buena —Cambié mi enfoque lejos de Rose y encontré que Elena nos observaba con una mirada en su rostro de preocupación mezclada con determinación. Noté que ella estaba lista por si Rose me atacaba, y se preparaba mentalmente para defenderme.

—Soy amable —Rose arrastró las palabras y tiró su brazo fuera de mi alcance—. Por Dios, contrólate, Bella. Come tu chocolate y bebe tu refresco. Creo que tu nivel de azúcar es bajo y está haciéndote una perra.

Suspirando, me apoyé contra la pared al lado del lavamanos y tomé un trago de la Coca Cola en mi mano. Necesitaba hablar con Rose a solas, pero la postura de protección de Elena decía que no iría a ninguna parte. En cambio, me comí mi barra de chocolate y disparé una mirada de advertencia en la dirección de Rose.

—¿Cuándo, uh, uh estará, Damon de vuelta? —Tembló la voz de Elena. Rose parecía encontrar esto entretenido.

—No estoy segura, probablemente llamará esta noche.

—¿Vas a decirle que Edward está de vuelta? —preguntó con cautela. Por supuesto que si, tan pronto lo viera. Mejor aún, podía enviar a Rose para decirle. No estoy segura de poder convencerla de que me dejará sola, con Edward tan cerca ahora, pero iba a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Edward rompió las cosas conmigo antes de irse. Es simplemente amable. Ya sabes —Ni siquiera me lo creó.

Elena frunció el ceño, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a arreglar algunos de sus cabellos que pensaba que veía fuera de lugar.

—Mm, bueno, los ex-novios pueden ser un problema. Incluso los más lindos, como Edward.

No tenía idea. —Creo que todo va a estar bien.

Rose encontró esto divertido y la fulminé con la mirada, lo que sólo la llevó a reírse más fuerte.

Elena miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño a Rose, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, he terminado. Mi azúcar en la sangre debe estar bien ahora. Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dank**_

El alma de pie a mi lado me miraba con ansiedad mientras el niño sobre el cuerpo antiguo del alma lloraba en voz alta. No me agradaban las situaciones como esta. Necesitaba un

transportador de inmediato. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo hasta que alguien escuchara los gritos del muchacho y saliera corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Despierta, abuelo, vamos, despierta —Cantó el niño, sacudiendo el cuerpo vacío tendido en el campo. Lágrimas corrían por la cara sucia del niño.

A pesar de que él quería creer que su abuelo sólo dormía, sabía la verdad. Los sollozos desgarrando su cuerpo eran un indicador de que ya había aceptado el hecho de que su abuelo falleció.

Miré por encima del alma cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la frustración. No parecía gustarle ver al niño molesto.

—Va a estar bien. Has tenido varios años con él para hacer mella en su vida —Le dije al alma y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos. Alguna paz le recorrió.

—Siento llegar tarde, Damon —Se disculpó Caroline mientras aparecía a la derecha del alma.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. El transportador tomó el alma y se fue. Pero yo esperé. Dejar al niño aquí solo con su abuelo muerto no era algo con lo que me sentía cómodo. No es que fuera a ser lastimado. Su alma no estaba marcada para salir de la tierra. Su vida sería muy larga.

Pero dejarlo llorar aquí solo me parecía mal. Le vi coger puñados de la camisa del anciano y enterrar su cara en la tela. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más tranquilos ahora. La aceptación era siempre más fácil para los jóvenes.

—¡COLBY! —Llamó una voz femenina y levanté mi mirada para ver a una mujer joven con el pelo corto de color rojo que venía corriendo por la colina. El temor grabado en su cara, sus enormes ojos marrones brillaban con la ansiedad de los de su hijo. Su preocupación era por su hijo, y no se daba cuenta aún de que su padre se había ido. Miré al chico una vez más, mientras levantó la cabeza y gritó a su madre. Mi trabajo aquí ya lo había hecho. Así que los dejé.

La casa olía a amoníaco y vapor de desinfectante. Era un olor familiar. Todas las casas de los ancianos que visitaba olían igual. La anciana, metida firmemente en su cama con varias colchas artesanales que eran una mezcla de modelos brillantemente y diversos colores, no

dejaban ninguna duda que la hubiera hecho ella misma, me miró con ojos nublados. Había vivido mucho. Fue una buena vida para ella. Ciento cinco años en esta tierra era un regalo que a muy pocos se les daba. Sólo las mejores y más honradas almas recibían estas vidas.

—Bueno, era hora de que llegaras —Susurró con voz débil.

No podía dejar de reír. Estuvo esperándome. Los más viejos siempre lo hacían. Sabían cuando llegaba el momento. Estas eran las almas más fáciles de tomar.

—Estoy aquí a tiempo, _querida_, sólo que tú eres impaciente. —Me burlé de ella con el cariño que su marido había utilizado cuando aún vivía. Me acordaba de él susurrándole: _Te veré en el más allá, mi querida _antes de salir de su cuerpo. Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas.

Eso había sido hace casi cincuenta años.

—Ah, tú lo escuchaste. —Sonrió y las arrugas en su rostro se arrugaron aún más.

—Lo hice.

—Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con esto, estoy lista para ver a mi hombre —Susurró, y una serie de toses demolió su frágil y pequeño cuerpo antes de que yo atrajera hacia mí su alma.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Bella, Rose se encontraba sentada en la silla púrpura que una vez había sido donde yo pasaba las noches. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la cama, noté que no había nadie.

Fulminé con la mirada a Rose. —¿Dónde está?

—Insolente, insolente, Damon. ¿Tienes el azúcar en la sangre demasiado bajo? —Arrastró las palabras_. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con el nivel de azúcar bajo?_

—¿Dónde está, Rose?

Rose suspiró en voz alta y estiró las piernas. Por una vez, no usaba las botas negras y altas a las que era tan aficionada. Tenía sus pies desnudos y sus uñas eran una sombra horrible de color verde brillante.

—Está en el baño, cielos.

Me volví para acechar fuera de la habitación cuando Rose me detuvo.

—Um, Damon, no creo que ella aprecie que irrumpas mientras se ducha.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando. Había pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto y me encontraba más y más frustrado a cada minuto. Edward había salido completamente de mi radar y yo todavía seguía en un punto muerto sobre cómo tratar con él. Pensé que después de haber eliminado a Tania, él aparecería, pero no había

recibido ninguna respuesta.

—Te perdiste un día muy divertido —La cantarina voz de Rose no era algo en lo que encontraba consuelo. Esto significaba que iba a decir algo que seguramente me molestaría.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, me enteré que Bella tiene azúcar en su sangre y se convierte en una auténtica p… bruja si no come una barra de chocolate durante un momento estresante. También me enteré de que Elena, de hecho, ama los chismes y, muy posiblemente, a Bella más de lo que ama al chico larguirucho sobre el que se cuelga. Rose hizo una pausa, luego hizo una mueca cuando notó mi gruñido furioso.

—No estoy de humor para juegos.

—Ah, y Edward ha regresado de visitar a sus abuelos en el Norte. Toda la escuela era un hervidero de emoción.

Él había regresado a la escuela. Mi eliminación de Tania no lo había enviado a mí, lo había enviado de vuelta al mundo de Bella. No me esperaba eso.

—¿Está bien Bella?

Rose se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su manera, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estuve en su, ¿Cómo dijo esa anciana que tomamos la semana pasada, después de que incendiara su casa cocinando? Ah, sí, dijo: "_como arroz quemado al sartén_" Rose se echó a reír

—Esa era una anciana divertida. Espero transportar su alma

de nuevo la próxima vez. —Luego, Rose salió de la habitación.

El vestido rosa pálido que colgaba en la parte exterior de la puerta del armario de Bella me llamó la atención. La suave tela parecía casi lo suficiente preciosa para tocar la piel de Bella.

Me acerqué a él y levanté el dobladillo y froté la delicada textura sedosa entre mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Bella antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me encanta. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás? —pregunté, girándome en sus brazos para mirarla y disfrutar de sus características.

—Bueno —Mordió la parte inferior de su labio y miró nerviosamente a mí alrededor para ver su vestido—. Lo vi en una tienda y sólo… me gustó. Me parece que necesito un lugar para usarlo… —Se interrumpió, mirándome esperanzada. _¿Estaba pidiéndome que la llevara a un lugar agradable? _Nuestras últimas semanas habían sido cualquier cosa menos

divertidas para ella. Hemos estado tratando con Edward y su mierda. Aparte del concierto que terminó horriblemente, yo no la había llevado a ningún lugar.

La puerta crujió y alcé mis ojos al ver a Rose asomar su cabeza de vuelta a dentro.

—Se llama Día de San Valentín, idiota —anunció—. Si vas a salir con una humana, Damon, necesitas recordar sus días de fiesta. —Rose me dio una mirada de exasperación antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más.

Día de San Valentín. Había olvidado esa festividad. Los días de fiesta por lo general significan más trabajo para mí. Las personas deprimidas tienden a terminar las cosas en ocasiones especiales y los fiesteros bebían demasiado y luego se ponían detrás de los volantes de los vehículos. Pero el día de San Valentín no era tan malo en cuanto a

suicidio y accidentes automovilísticos se refiere.

—Lo siento, Bella. No soy muy bueno en esto, al parecer. ¿Podrás perdonarme por no pensar en el hecho de que tengo que hacer más que sólo aparecer en tu habitación o ir contigo a la escuela? Soy una mierda de novio, ¿verdad?

—Ignora a Rose. Simplemente le gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato. Honestamente, no compré esto con la esperanza de que me llevaras a ningún lado por el Día de San Valentín. Sólo lo vi y me acordé de que quisiste que me pusiera de rosa pálido una vez, para el baile. Pensé que tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo, lo podría llevar en algún sitio contigo.

Besé la cima de su cabeza. Edward seguía interfiriendo en nuestras vidas y no me gustaba. Mi mente se centraba mucho en él y en el alma de Bella; la había descuidado a ella.

—El Día de San Valentín tenemos una cita y definitivamente quiero que te pongas ese vestido.

_**Bella**_

Damon se había ido de nuevo. Había pasado la noche conmigo, o al menos había estado allí cuando me quedé dormida. Anoche había tocado mi canción. Extrañaba oírlo cantar.

Se había producido más cambios de redacción en esta ocasión como si hubiera estado perfeccionándolo. El sonido de su voz desesperada me hizo feliz de estar acostada en mi cama viéndolo. Sabía con seguridad de que me habría convertido en un charco en el suelo si hubiera tratado de ponerme de pie. Su pelo negro cayó en sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada a la guitarra en sus manos y tocaba el principio de la canción. La reconocí

de inmediato. Las palabras flotaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana mientras tarareaba la inquietantemente dulce melodía.

"_**No estabas destinada para el hielo. No te hicieron para el dolor.**_

_**El mundo que vive dentro de mí me trae sólo vergüenza.**_

_**Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol.**_

_**El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho huir.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.**_

_**Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el**_

_**cuchillo.**_

_**Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.**_

_**Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.**_

_**Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el**_

_**cuchillo.**_

_**Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.**_

_**Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para**_

_**revelar mi dolor.**_

_**Así que me marcho, me marcho y borro mis recuerdos.**_

_**Necesito enfrentar la vida que era para mí.**_

_**No te quedes y arruines mis planes.**_

_**No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre.**_

_**El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor**_

_**que traes**_

_**Así que te aparto y te aparto.**_

_**Ooooh.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas.**_

_**Sin embargo, te quedas."**_

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, pareciendo estar en otro mundo? — preguntó Elena, sorprendiéndome fuera de mis pensamientos al golpear una mano contra la taquilla cerrada junto a la mía. No pude mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.

—Damon —Le contesté.

Elena arqueó las cejas y se abanicó con una mano.

—Chica, no te culpo, ese chico puede usar un par de jeans como nadie.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Elena verdaderamente apreciaba a los hombres. Ella amaba a Stefan, pero eso no le impedía mirar al resto de la población masculina.

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene el último novio digno de baba. Susurró Elena.

No era lo que quería oír o hablar en estos momentos. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi como Edward saludaba a los que pasaba hasta que logró abrirse camino hacia mí. Era tan fácil fingir que era normal.

Cerrando la puerta de mi taquilla me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente

—Edward —Murmuré. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Aparentemente, encontró la respuesta divertida porque su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande.

—Bella, es bueno verte a ti también.

JaJa. ¿No era un bromista?

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté un poco demasiado bruscamente porque Elena me dio un codazo duro.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lo que sea. No había forma de que un espíritu vudú fuera disléxico. ¿Creía que yo era idiota?

—Ah, bueno, cuando _te fuiste _llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que _realmente _lo necesitas.

Me esforcé al máximo en enfatizar mi punto sin que Elena sospechara.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste. —Él disfrutaba esto. El brillo en sus ojos decía que disfrutaba cada minuto.

Quería apartarlo y dirigirme a la clase, pero sólo causaría el drama y atraería atención que yo no quería. Así que coloqué la correa de mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me marche sin decir una palabra. Oí a Elena pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, lo cual era ridículo, pero ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, sé que él rompió contigo, pero tienes a Damon ahora. ¿Por qué guardar rencor? —preguntó Elena después de haberme alcanzado.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular me interrumpió.

Elena rebuscó en su bolso a toda prisa para encontrarlo antes de que un maestro lo escuchara.

—Sabes que debes apagar esa cosa en la escuela. Conseguirás que te lo confisques de nuevo —Le reprendí.

Lo sacó de su bolso y me mostró una mirada molesta antes de

contestar.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en el campo?

Elena agarró mi brazo para detenerme. Su rostro se veía confundido.

—Tenemos que ir hasta el campo. No sé por qué, pero era Angela Weber y dijo que tenía que bajar a la cancha de fútbol inmediatamente, después colgó. Había sirenas de fondo.

—¿Sirenas? —Mi interés había pasado de sólo curiosidad a alarma.

—Deben venir conmigo, ahora. —Rose apareció delante de mí, y realmente no la noté acercarse. Aparecer de la nada asusta a la gente.

—Tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol —Expliqué, mientras Elena la ignoraba y se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes.

—Lo sé —respondió Rose, sin una onza de su normalmente actitud sarcástica. En cambio, sonaba preocupada. Eso sólo podía significar…

Oh, Dios.

No me quedé allí y esperé una explicación. En cambio, despegué detrás de Elena y llegamos a la puerta que conduce al campo de fútbol al mismo tiempo. Corrimos todo el camino hacia un campo que se encontraba repleto de personas y dos ambulancias. Sólo había una

persona a la que ambas conocíamos que iba al campo cada mañana a correr. Stefan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella**_

Estaba paralizada. De pie allí, mientras los paramédicos trabajaban incansablemente sobre el cuerpo de Stefan, el cual no respondía, yo no podía moverme. Los sollozos y las

súplicas de Elena a Stefan para que éste despertase sonaban muy lejanas.

Nada se sentía real. Era casi como si estuviera observando un hecho fuera de mi cuerpo. Además de mi abuela, nunca experimente perder a un ser querido. Seguro que él no moriría. ¿Damon me lo habría advertido, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabía él estas cosas de antemano?

En el momento en que escuche su nombre en mis pensamientos, él apareció, quedándose como un hermoso ángel oscuro detrás del paramédico inclinado sobre Stefan, administrándole la RCP. Preparaba el desfibrilador para reanimar su corazón. Nada más había funcionado.

Los ojos de Damon encontraron los míos y pude ver el dolor en aquellas profundidades azules. Eso no podía significar lo que yo creía que significaba. ¿Solamente vino para tranquilizarme, verdad? Stefan era sencillamente demasiado joven para morir. Él era mi amigo. No cualquier amigo, sino uno que había tenido durante toda mi vida, o al menos

durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Habíamos hecho concursos de comer perritos calientes, y jugando carreras con motos de cros.

Stefan fue quien me enseño a montar en monopatín, y yo era quien le ponía hígado

de pollo de cebo en su anzuelo siempre que íbamos a pescar. Él odiaba este tipo de cosas. Le daban náuseas. Era una parte de mi vida, y yo no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Acaso Damon

no veía eso?

—Stefan, por favor bebé, por favor, abre los ojos para mí —Sollozó entrecortadamente Elena, mientras ellos colocaban las dos paletas en su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a la gente de Anatomía de Grey. El pecho de Stefan subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento mientras todos parecieron flotar sobre él, rogándole que

respondiera. Pero nada. Los vi hacerlo de nuevo, con los mismos resultados. No ocurría nada.

Entonces, vi cómo el alma de Stefan se levantaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía directamente hacia Damon. Nunca miró hacia atrás mientras un transportador que nunca antes conocí, dio un paso adelante y en un instante después desaparecieron. Stefan se marcho.

El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Él había alejado a Stefan de mí. ¿Cómo podía alejar a alguien de mí tan fácilmente? Elena cayó al suelo cuando los paramédicos anunciaron la hora de la muerte como las 8:02. No me atreví

a girarme y ver si Damon seguía allí, presenciando cómo nuestro mundo se venía abajo. En vez de eso, me acerqué a Elena y me uní a ella en la hierba húmeda por el rocío mañanero.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por el dolor.

Los paramédicos pensaban que fue un aneurisma cerebral, pero no se sabría con certeza hasta después de la autopsia. Ver el cuerpo de Stefan mientras subían la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que se encontraba metido, fue el momento más extraño de toda mi vida. Aunque yo sabía que él ya no estaba allí, entre nosotros, fue un momento raro.

Contuve el impulso de saltar y correr hacia ellos, y exigir que le dejaran salir de ahí.

Él no sería capaz de respirar en esa bolsa. Odiaba los espacios cerrados. Una vez lo había metido en mi armario y cerrado la puerta con llave, y para cuando lo dejé salir le había dado un completo ataque de ansiedad. Y ahora ellos lo encerraban en esa bolsa de plástico, y dentro de poco estaría enterrado.

Lo veríamos tumbado en un ataúd y luego lo perderíamos para siempre.

Nada de beca de baloncesto. Nada de NBA.

Stefan se había ido.

Elena no había hablado ni comido desde que su madre se presento en la escuela, inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de aviso. No nos levantamos del suelo cuando su madre llegó. Con trabajo, me las arregle para convencer a Elena de levantarse y las dos subimos a la parte trasera del Cadillac de su madre hasta su casa. Ahora, ella

estaba tumbada, hecha una bola, en su mullida cama rosa con el muñeco de peluche que Stefan le regalo por el día de San Valentín el año pasado.

Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello con un diamante en forma de un pequeño corazón. Él ahorro durante casi un año para comprárselo.

Durante doce meses se detuvo por el pasillo por lo menos dos veces por semana, susurrándome lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo. Yo le sonreía y negaba con mi cabeza, porque ellos eran tan horriblemente dulces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? —preguntó Rose, y yo salté, sorprendida por su llegada. No esperaba que estuviera aquí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Elena, preguntándome si se había dormido. Sabía que la pastilla que su madre le dio tan pronto como llegamos era para que se durmiese.

—Está durmiendo, pero no puede verme ni escucharme de todas formas. Estoy de incógnito —Explicó Rose.

No quería irme a mi casa. No quería dejarla. Y, honestamente, tampoco quería ver a Damon. Me sentía confundida y herida, y La Muerte no era precisamente a quien quisiera ver en este momento. La habitación de Elena era más segura.

—Pasaré aquí la noche. No me iré hasta que ella esté mejor —Le respondí en un tono cortante. Una parte de mí estaba enfadada también con Rose. Esto había sido obra suya después de todo. ¿No se les pasaría por la mente que yo hubiera querido saber que Stefan iba a morir con antelación? Tal vez podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sabido que

sufriría una aneurisma, yo podría haber hecho algo.

—Estás enfadada con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rose con total naturalidad.

Simplemente, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No puedes amar a La Muerte, Isabella, y no aceptarlo. Es para lo que fue creado. No es sólo un chico sexy que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra.

Sabía eso, por supuesto, pero en este momento no quería hablar de ello. No con ella, y tampoco con él.

—Sólo dile que necesito tiempo. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí. No quiero enfrentarme con él en este momento. Necesito llorar, sola.

Rose abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando la miré con frialdad.

—Bueno, está bien. Si es así como te sientes…

—Lo es.

_**Damon**_

—Decir que está enfadada sería decir poco —dijo Rose, mientras entraba al patio trasero de Elena, donde yo había estado esperando desde que se fue a hablar con Bella. No me hubiese sentido bien interrumpiendo a Bella cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación de

Elena. En vez de eso, envié a Rose.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —El frío temor de haber lastimado los sentimientos que Bella tenía hacia mí me han estado consumiéndome por dentro desde que tomé el alma de Stefan.

Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a la orden del día y reconocer su nombre… pero no lo hice. Esta había sido la primera vez que había pasado por alto algo como esto. Siempre reconocía a las almas que representaban algo importante. No podía entender cómo pude haber perdido el alma de Stefan. Su muerte me sorprendió tanto como a los demás. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese preparado a Bella.

Cuando llegué al campo de fútbol y encontré el cuerpo de Stefan, casi me negué a llevarme su alma. Pero mientras estaba allí, viendo a Bella, me di cuenta de que no podía. Me habían dado una oportunidad después de romper las reglas. No me darían otra. Y yo no podía dejarla.

Mi naturaleza egoísta se impuso. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me agaché y saqué el alma del cuerpo sin vida. Conocía a esta alma desde antes. El alma de Elena era su pareja. Su dolor sería muy profundo, porque perdió una parte de sí misma. Odiaba saber que yo tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Está disgustada, Damon. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tú seas La Muerte la hace verte y entenderte de forma diferente. Hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de tu objetivo, ya que nunca antes alejaste a alguien de ella. Ahora, lo sabe. Y está luchando con el hecho de que la mayoría de los seres humanos odian, temen y se acobardan frente a La Muerte, y está enamorada de ella.

La auto aversión se apoderó de mí, y agaché mi cabeza. Esto era inevitable. La Muerte no era algo que los humanos quisiesen. Ahora, mi Bella descubrió lo difícil que era en realidad quererme. Hoy destrocé su mundo y lo dejé hecho pedazos, y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

—Te ama, Damon. Sé que lo hace. Pero esto no va a ser fácil de asimilar para ella. Es un concepto complicado para mí, y no soy humana. Su cerebro humano necesitará un largo periodo para acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sólo dale tiempo, y espacio.

_¿Espacio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle espacio? _Apenas puedo estar sin ella unas horas. ¿Cómo puedo retroceder y esperar?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, levantando la vista para mirar a Rose.

Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, tuviese algo inteligente que decir.

—¿Cómo? Pues, demonios, Damon, ¿Crees que me parezco al loco Creador? No lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—Que simplemente lo haga… —Repetí, mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Bella. Ella estaría a salvo allí. Tendría que darle tiempo para aceptar lo que soy. Esperaba que no tomase demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella? —Necesitaba saber que alguien la cuidaría mientras le dejaba algo de espacio.

Rose rodó sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera.

—Sabes que lo haré. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, Damon. No voy a irme a

ninguna parte. Y puesto que Bella ahora mismo no quiere tenerte a su lado como una carga pesada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar con algunos espíritus vudú y a patear traseros?

Eso era lo primero en mi agenda.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer.

Después de esto, enfrentarse a Edward es lo último que necesita. Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Rose asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, y este es el momento perfecto para ello.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 12**_

_** Bella**_

Las funerarias solían ser lugares de los que me alejaba, porque las almas errantes tendían a atascarse en ellas. Hoy, sin embargo, me senté al lado de Elena, sosteniendo su mano

firmemente entre las mías. Nos pusieron en la sección familiar de la madre de Stefan. Ella dijo que las dos éramos tan cercanas de él como cualquiera de la familia.

Teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de niños, tuve que estar de acuerdo. El Halloween que nos vestimos como los _Tres Mosqueteros _me vino a la mente y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios. No había sentido ganas de sonreír en los últimos dos días. Elena y yo habíamos llorado juntas. Ayer pasamos dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas que Stefan había hecho para hacernos reír en los últimos años. Había sido agridulce recordarlo.

Después de un tiempo, Elena se puso tan nerviosa que su madre le había dado una pastilla para dormir.

También estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Damon. Casi parecía como si estuviera traicionando a Stefan al extrañar a Damon, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero de momento, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a él. Tal vez después de que enterráramos a Stefan y nos adaptáramos a la vida sin él, sería capaz de hablar con Damon.

De mirarlo a los ojos y no gritar de furia. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que existía una razón para que Damon no me lo contara.

Pero aún no estoy lista para escuchar esa razón. Mi atención se desvió a Edward mientras él entraba y abrazaba a la madre de Stefan, después estrechó la mano del padre de Stefan antes de tomar un asiento entre los otros estudiantes que habían llegado hoy. Lo cual, era casi todo el mundo. Él caminó entre ellos como si fuera uno más. Como si se preocupara por la muerte de Stefan. Esto me hizo enojar, pensé en cómo de irrespetuosa se sentía su presencia. Stefan pensó que Edward era su amigo. Confío en Edward. Pero todo el tiempo, Stefan fue una herramienta para Edward. Una manera de acercarse a mí. Aparté mi atención de Edward, antes de que le exigiera respuestas, escaneé la habitación.

El funeral empezaría hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Para entonces, todos estarían de pie. Mi mirada pasó por encima de todos y los reconocí de la escuela. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Es curioso cómo cuando uno de nosotros muere, todos nos unimos como uno solo. Incluso si no nos conocíamos unos a otros o si nos odiamos, nos reunimos para ese día.

Busqué a mi madre. Ella regreso a casa tan pronto se entero y se iría de nuevo mañana. Le aseguré que no dejaría a Elena durante unos días, así que no había necesidad de que se quedara en casa y perdiera los dos últimos días de la convención por mí. Estaba sentada junto a la madre y al padre de Elena. Me alegré de que estuviera aquí. Verla me daba un poco de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró alguien que no me esperaba que estuviera hoy aquí. Klaus Mickelson había sido mi novio desde noveno grado hasta el final de la escuela el año pasado, cuando decidió ir a la universidad y sus padres se mudaron también. Rompimos porque las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Al ver a Klaus pasear por el

pasillo sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros cuatro, Elena, Stefan, Klaus y yo habíamos sido un grupo desde primer año hasta el final de nuestro tercer año de secundaria. Así que muchos de mis recuerdos de secundaria en los que estaba Stefan también estuvo Klaus. Sus grises ojos encontraron los míos y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Kluas está aquí —Susurró Elena mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba hablar con los padres de Stefan.

—Lo sé. —Parecía lógico que él estuviera aquí al final. A Stefan le habría encantado verlo.

—Me alegro —dijo Elena a través de sus lloriqueos.

—Yo también. Simplemente parece correcto —Estuve de acuerdo.

Elena apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos sentamos allí acurrucadas mientras el predicador hablaba y luego el ataúd fue cerrado y llevado a la tumba ya preparada para Stefan.

—No puedo verlos bajarlo a la tierra. —La ansiedad en la voz de Elena mezclado con el temblor de su cuerpo me dijo que probablemente era una buena idea estar tan lejos como fuera posible. La llevé al otro lado de la funeraria para que no pudiéramos ver la tumba.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que haya terminado —La persuadí.

—Está bien —Estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el cemento frío a mi lado—. Eso fue horrible, Bella.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Crees que su alma estará por aquí el tiempo suficiente para verlo? oír.

Sabía que no, pero no creo que fuera la respuesta que ella quisiera

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Supongo que todo es posible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos. Miré por encima del cementerio y noté unas pocas almas perdidas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas. Aquellas eran las que habían visto su propio funeral. No se quisieron ir. Me alegré de que Stefan no hubiera presentado batalla. Era más fácil sabiendo que él iba a tener otra vida pronto.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con Damon?

La pregunta de Elena me sorprendió. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi separación con Damon de los dos últimos días. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando y durmiendo.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enojada con Damon —Le contesté.

—Pero lo estás. No tienes que decirlo.

Suspirando, apoyé la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y me incliné hacia el frente, presionando los codos en las rodillas.

—Sólo un pequeño drama de relación. Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar ahora mismo.

Elena asintió y se acercó a mi lado.

—Te quiero, Bella —Declaró con voz ronca.

—Yo también te quiero.

_**Damon**_

Bella y Elena se sentaron cadera con cadera, tomadas de las manos mientras miraban por encima del cementerio frente a ellas. Me quedé a un lado oculto de la vista de Bella y las observé. Sabía que no me quería ver hoy aquí. El pensamiento era difícil de asimilar. Ella pasó la mano por los cabellos de Elena en un gesto reconfortante que yo he visto a

las madres utilizar con sus hijos. Por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella, explicarle, sabía que por ahora, esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Ayudaba a su duelo consolar a Elena. Ambas perdieron a alguien especial en sus vidas.

Stefan, por ser el alma que estaba conectada a Elena le traía un dolor más intenso, pero el alma de Bella era una afín a la de Stefan. Esta era la primera vida de Bella y el alma de Stefan se conectaba a la suya.

Elena apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Bella y Bella se acercó y enjugó una lágrima de sus ojos. Yo quería hacer eso por ella. Quería consolarla. Pero no podía. Esto era tan duro.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi visión llamó mi atención, y me volví para ver a un tipo haciendo su camino hacia las chicas. Era alto, con corto pelo rubio. El traje oscuro que

llevaba significaba que estuvo en el funeral, pero no reconocía a este chico de la escuela.

Bella se fijo en él y Elena estaba ahora sentada. Las dos chicas se levantaron para saludarlo. Vi como abrazó a Elena con fuerza y ella lloró suavemente en sus brazos mientras él le hablaba. Él le aseguraba que Stefan seguía allí, cuidándola. Incluso dijo:

—Sabemos que no puede estar muy lejos de ti. Siempre estará flotando a tu alrededor, protegiéndote.

A continuación, Elena dio un paso atrás y él volvió su mirada a Bella. El brillo traslúcido que se entreteje conectando las almas gemelas, lentamente se envolvió alrededor de Bella y el chico. Congelado en el lugar, vi con horror como Bella entró en sus brazos y él la abrazo más fuertemente de lo que había sostenido a Elena. Con más familiaridad.

Ella había estado en sus brazos antes. Cuando Bella dio un paso atrás, él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Su alma podía ir a buscar otra alma con la que conectarse. Bella era mía. Ya tenía a un espíritu vudú enloquecido reclamándola, no necesitaba una maldita alma humana haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Bella se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos. Al instante, dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y el chico. Sabía que el azul en mis ojos se había encendido, manifestaban está emoción. No podía controlar su brillo cuando no podía controlar mi ira.

El chico finalmente apartó su mirada de Bella y volvió la cabeza para ver lo que había

llamado su atención. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro hasta que se fijó en mis ojos. Entonces, el miedo que todos los seres humanos sentían cuando se encontraban con la mirada de la Muerte se apoderó de su rostro. _Eso es amigo, soy la Muerte, ahora aléjate de mi chica. _No dije ni una palabra. En cambio, subí los escalones pasando al chico y me detuve

delante de Bella.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras me miraba. Luego, su mirada se desplazó hacia el chico que nos miraba.

—Um, Klaus, éste es Damon Salvatore, mi novio.

Quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Oírla aún reclamándome como suyo, envió alivio a través de mi frío cuerpo. Alcanzando su mano, la apreté y acaricié suavemente el pulgar al lado de mi mano. Esa era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El alma detrás de mí, evidentemente, el alma destinada a ser su compañero aquí en la tierra, no significaba nada,

siempre y cuando Bella me quisiera a mí.

—Damon —dijo, mirando hacia mí—. Éste es Nicklaus Mickelson. Es un, uh, amigo mío. Se graduó el año pasado y se fue a la universidad. Él y Stefan eran muy cercanos.

Nicklaus Mickelson no había sido sólo su amigo. Había sido su novio desde el momento en que era estudiante de primer año hasta que rompieron a finales del año pasado. Sabía que le preocupaba molestarme y no podía culparla, dado que había estado acechando por aquí con los ojos brillantes y un gruñendo. Volví la cabeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. No pude evitarlo, nunca me gustó este chico.

—Es un placer conocerte, Nicklaus —Acerté a decir con calma.

Una pequeña risita vino de Elena y sentí el cuerpo de Bella aliviarse un poco. Esto divertía a Elena y ahora Bella toleraba cualquier cosa que pudiera poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Um, sí, igualmente, pero dime Klaus. —Me estudió un minuto. Mis ojos ya no brillaban, por lo que probablemente él trataba de decidir si lo había imaginado. Su cerebro humano le convencería de que había sido el sol pegándome justo en el rostro o de alguna otra historia inventada con el fin de que tuviera sentido. Entonces, algo se iluminó en sus ojos

—Espera, Damon Salvatore, ¿No eres el cantante de _Cold Soul_?

La emoción y el asombro en su voz causó que Bella se aliviara por completo y se moviera un poco más cerca de mí. No quería hablar con este chico. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pedirle que me escuchara. Para que perdonara lo que yo era. Pero ella quería que ésta reunión fuera bien. Podía leerlo en sus emociones.

—Sí, soy yo —Le contesté, pero tanto como la quería, no pude forzar una sonrisa a su manera.

—De ninguna manera, oh, cielos, wow. —Comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. Una vieja entrada de uno de los conciertos de _Cold Soul _y una pluma fueron puestos delante de mi cara

—¿Podrías firmar esto? Soy un gran fan. Mis hermanos de ATO no lo van a creer.

Esto me ayudará a no limpiar por lo menos una semana. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir Bella Contestó

—Oh, felicidades, Nicki. No sabía que estuvieras en Alpha Tau Omega. Eso es impresionante. Sé que era tu objetivo principal cuando fuiste aceptado en la UT.

Era un Griego. Sabía lo que era. Había estado en fiestas de la fraternidad más de lo que quería recordar, debido a la estupidez de borrachos. ¿Esperen le dijo Nicki? Kluas le sonrió más a Bella.

—Sí, la competencia fue dura, pero la superé. —Estaba allí de pie con la pluma y la entrada para el concierto en mi espacio personal.

Bella me apretó la mano y luego la dejó ir. Quería que hiciera esto. Está bien. Lo haría por ella, pero me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.

Tomé el boleto y la pluma y escribí una breve nota garabateada a Klaus, continuando con la firma que había adoptado cuando comencé en el grupo _Cold Soul_. Lo empujé hacia él y tomé la mano de Bella de nuevo y me la llevé a los labios.

—Te extraño —Susurré y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le besé la mano, luego la solté y la dejé ir. Había un sitio a donde necesitaba ir.

Nada iba a interferir de nuevo entre nosotros. Me sentía cansado de esperar a que Edward hiciera un movimiento. Quería terminar esto hoy.

Dando un paso atrás, asentí con la cabeza como despedida y dejé a los tres allí. No me preocupo dejar a Klaus con Bella en ese momento.

Estoy seguro de entendería el mensaje cuando leyera la entrada. Después de todo, cuando un hombre dice:

_**Ella es mía. Ésta es tu primera y única advertencia.**_

_**Damon Salvatore.**_

Sabes que si no estás listo para una pelea que no puedes ganar, entonces será mejor que dejes la mierda.

_**Primero que nadie disculpen las faltas en los capítulos anteriores… no tengo excusa mas que decir que no me di cuenta… y gracias aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de hacérmelo saber… de corazón GRACIAS…**_

_** Segundo en el primer libro el personaje de Klaus era ocupado por Jacob… pero no lo vi con la personalidad que necesita este personaje en el libro… así que lo modifique a Klaus… pero díganme quien no quiere un Klaus… porque yo alzo las dos manos por un macho así… que no le haría… XD**_

_** Y tercero y ultimo es que tengo una visita no muy deseada que no me ha dejado tiempo para actualizar mis historias… no es que he sido secuestrada por los teletubbies ni por alcaeda, ni tampoco me escape junto a Damon hacia el horizonte… ya quisiera yo… pero mi suegris esta de paseo por mi casa y se va a quedar UNA SEMANA… así que pido ayuda para mandarla a volar rapidooo… no mentira me cae bien la viejita pero me incomoda un poquito… pero estoy abierta a sugerencias ;-)… **_

_** Un besote grande y los espero el próximo capitulo que espero subirlo antes del domingo… atte Mili.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bella

Hoy era el día de San Valentín. Y sabía que no había manera en que fuera capaz de dejar a Elena para salir en una cita con Damon. Stefan había planeado una noche romántica y estuvo burlándose de ella con pequeñas notas por semanas que dejaban pistas sobre lo que estarían haciendo. Entré en el dormitorio de Elena, y ella tenía todas las notas sobre su cama en un

círculo a su alrededor. El oso que le había dado el año pasado estaba asentado en su regazo y el collar que había guardado tanto se encontraba en su mano. Frotaba el afable diamante mientras miraba las notas frente a ella.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, su cabeza se disparó en alto y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Hola, no te esperaba aquí hoy. ¿No tienes una cita?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para sentarme en la esquina de la cama, cuidadosa de no mover o sentarme en uno de esos pequeños pedazos de papel que ahora eran tesoros.

—No, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Damon puede esperar. Creo que me necesitas más que él en estos momentos.

La sonrisa de Elena tambaleó y apretó el oso en su regazo más firme. —He releído todas estas pistas un millón de veces y no puedo entenderlo. Estuvo planeándolo durante meses. Uno pensaría que... —su voz se quebró y respiró hondo—, uno pensaría que debí de haber

descubierto cual era la sorpresa para ahora. Pero Stefan era tan bueno para guardar secretos. No quería que yo lo averiguara. Quería sorprenderme.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Stefan amaba burlarse de ella. Se había burlado de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.

Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las cosas divertidas y peligrosas, y Elena se parecía a una muñequita vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de hadas. Algo frágil y precioso.

Siempre puse mis ojos en blanco con disgusto, pero recordándolos ahora de esa manera, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Voy a estar bien, Bella. Has pasado todos los días conmigo desde, desde entonces

Se interrumpió y tocó la imagen asentada a la derecha de su cama. Era Stefan en su uniforme de baloncesto, sonriendo brillantemente con su trofeo de MVP del juego del año pasado, del

campeonato estatal.

—Ve con Damon. Diviértete. Por mí.

No podía divertirme con Damon sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se acurrucaba en su cama con las notas de su novio muerto mientras lloraba a solas. Tenía que sacarla de la habitación.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Damon está ocupado esta noche. Le he liberado de nuestros planes y decidió que alcanzaría el concierto de Atlanta que _Cold Soul _está teniendo esta noche. Originalmente, él les dijo que no podía asistir, pero ahora ya se dirige hasta allá.

Bueno así que mentí, pero ella nunca lo sabría

—Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ir a hornear galletas de chocolate y luego ver la primera temporada entera de _The Vampire Diaries. _

No era una fanática de _Vampire Diaries_, pero Elena era adicta a la serie. Tenía todas las temporadas en DVD y en iTunes. Podía verla a dondequiera que ella estuviera. Como ya he dicho, era adicta.

Elena apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del oso y miró por encima, hacia mí, a través de sus largas pestañas que se rizaban a la perfección sin ningún tipo de ayuda en absoluto.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora levántate y vámonos a asaltar la despensa de tu abuela por chispas de chocolate. Tal vez tiene algunas de esas chispas de mantequilla de maní todavía. Podríamos hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní también.

Elena colocó al oso hacia abajo y puso el adorable collar sobre la mesa, junto a las fotografías de Stefan.

Luego, rigurosamente reunió cada nota dispersa alrededor de su cama, contándolas para que no se perdiera ninguna y las puso entonces al lado del collar. Una vez que hubo terminado se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos a cocinar galletas. No he comido en días.

_**Damon**_

El olor de moho, tierra y el mal encontró mi nariz cuando entré en la choza de madera vieja. El exterior podrido de la casa me hizo difícil de creer que no hubiera cedido ante algo tan simple como una torrencial lluvia. Las paredes en el interior no eran mucho mejor de lo que espere

ver.

Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos destinados para hechizos y brebajes ridículos con la intención de curar el cuerpo, causar enfermedad, eliminar los recuerdos y un sinfín de otros fines cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes. Las personas valientes como para aventurarse en esta parte del pantano y caminar a través de esta puerta estaban de los más desesperados por una respuesta. La mayoría de las personas que sabían del _verdadero _poder del vudú se mantenían alejadas. No era un mal necesario para los seres humanos meterse en estos problemas. Podría poseerte, robarte el alma si se los permitías.

La anciana que había venido a ver estaba sentada junto al fuego de la hoguera y cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo. La desvencijada mecedora dejó de moverse al momento en que entré en la habitación. Ella me sentía. Incluso alguien que ha vivido una vida controlada por la unión

profana del vudú sabía cuando la Muerte estaba cerca.

Ella me esperaba en breve, pero no era su tiempo todavía.

Regresaría por ella a su tiempo y su alma sería destinada al Infierno por la eternidad. De eso estoy seguro. Un médico del vudú nunca obtenía otra vida. Una vez que vendían su alma, ese era el resultado. No hay vuelta atrás. La taza de lata en sus manos se asentaba a su lado en una pequeña mesa hecha a mano. Pude ver el temblor de sus brazos mientras

la colocaba con cuidado.

—Mi carne de gallina dice tú estar aquí. Estoy lista para encarar mis decisiones.

La voz de la anciana tembló mientras se dirigía a mí. Me aparecí delante de ella, apoyándome en el horno de carbón negro caliente.

—Ah, sin embargo, yo aún no vengo por tu alma —dije arrastrando las palabras en el dialecto que sabía que la anciana entendería fácilmente.

Frunciendo el ceño, me miró, la parte blanca de sus ojos sobresaliendo en contra de la oscuridad de su piel.

—¿Crees que yo tonta?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, podrías entenderlo con otras palabras, no estoy aquí por ti todavía. No me iré antes de que obtenga lo que vine a buscar.

—¿Qué puede ser? Yo no morir.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No morirás, ese no es el por qué estoy aquí.

Ella se movió en su silla y trató sin éxito de sentarse recto. Su espalda encorvada hacia delante tan mal hizo que su intento fuera imposible.

—Dime qué quieres y no des vueltas con ello. A mí no gustar que estés aquí.

No, estoy seguro de que ella no me quería en su casa. Yo era el final de su vida. La única vida que ella conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para apaciguar el miedo de una anciana. Estoy aquí para saber qué es exactamente lo que le hizo a Bella.

—Dime acerca de la chica a la cual le salvaste la vida…

La anciana comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo. Un espíritu salvó a esa chica, es ruin de lo peor.

—Sé que Ghede o Carlisle, como quieran llamarlo la salvó. Eso no te he preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que hacerse para que él termine de maldecir su alma?

Sus manos nudosas lucharon nerviosamente con el afgano en su regazo. Carlisle era el señor del espíritu vudú de los muertos, el padre de Edward. En su religión era el fin de todo. A pesar de que yo delante de ella, no se enfrentaría a mi por toda la eternidad. Yo simplemente iba a remover su alma.

Ghede sería el señor de ella mientras enfrentara a su eternidad.

—Cualquier cosa que Ghede haga, cuesta. Eso sabía mamá que yo hacía cuando me obligó a salvar esa deuda.

—Entonces, dime qué puede hacerse para cambiarlo. —Exigí, cada vez más cansado de que esquivara la pregunta.

Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer alzó sus ojos vidriosos para encontrar los míos.

—Un alma por un alma es lo que cuesta. Nada menos puedes ofrecer. Tal vez cueste más. Carlisle quiere a esa chica.

Saliendo de la casa en ruinas, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Aunque no era exactamente aire fresco... había un olor húmedo rodeando la casa del médico vudú. Con una sonrisa ante la ironía, miré por encima del hombro una vez más antes marcharme para ir a convencer a Bella de que necesitaba hacerle frente a la única persona que yo sabía entendería

las consecuencias de las decisiones de ella.

Antes de que Carlisle decidiera comenzar a exigir su pago.

MIL PERDONES PERO LA INVACION DE MI SUEGRA AUN ESTA EN MI CASA… HOY DEVIA IRSE PERO PERDIO EL BUS… CREO QUE FUE INTENCIONAL… BUENO PARA REECOMPESAR LOS DIAS SIN ACTUALIZACION SUBIRE OTRO MAS EL DIA DE HOY BESITOS LOS QUIERO


	13. Chapter 13

Bella

Elena se había dormido después de cuatro episodios. Yo no podía decir que no me sentía aliviada. Si tenía que sentarme a ver una escena más de Paul y Nina iba a gritar. La angustia era demasiado para mí en este momento. Apagué la televisión y saqué una manta que la madre de Elena mantenía enrollada en el centro de entretenimiento y la extendí sobre la silueta dormida de Elena.

Habíamos dejado un desastre en la cocina y aunque estoy segura de que su madre estaría encantada de que Elena hubiera cocinado y comido algunas galletas, pero no quería dejar el lío para que ella lo limpiara.

Recogiendo el plato grande con las galletas y los dos vasos de leche restantes, me dirigí a la cocina. Una vez que entré en la puerta vi a Edward sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en mí, casi grito y dejo caer todo. Me las arreglé para tragarme el grito de sobresalto en la garganta y evité hacer un lío aún mayor en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma a medida que me acercaba al fregadero y coloqué los vasos en el agua jabonosa para luego colocar el plato de galletas en la barra.

—Esperar hasta que ella se quedara dormida para poder verte. Es el Día de San Valentín, sabes. He estado esperando años para pasarlo contigo y hacer que realmente lo recuerdes. Este iba a ser mi año. Ahora estarías conmigo eternamente si la Muerte no hubiera perdido la cabeza una vez que llegó a darte un vistazo.

Puse una mano en mi cadera y lo miré. No me encontraba de humor para esto. No ahora. No esta semana especialmente.

—Escucha, Edward, sabes lo que he pasado esta semana. ¿No puedes respetar eso y sólo retroceder? —repliqué.

Una mirada de ternura brilló en sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa frente a él.

—Siento tu pérdida, Bella. Pero si Damon no lo hubiera jodido con tu destino nunca hubieras experimentado el dolor de perder a Stefan. Los dos tenían que haber sido las tragedias que afectaran a nuestra pequeña ciudad en este año escolar.

Mi mente inmediatamente fue a Elena. Ella nos hubiera perdido a los dos. Oh, Dios, eso la habría devastado por completo. Se habría derrumbado. Pero Damon detuvo eso. Pudo no haber sido capaz de detener el destino de Stefan, pero él cambió el mío. Yo estaría aquí para ayudar a sanar a Elena, e iba a estar bien. Ella lo estaría.

—Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que Damon decidera que yo valía la pena salvar. Elena nunca podría haber manejado perder a los dos con únicamente meses de diferencia.

Edward suspiró y se recostó en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su regazo.

—¿Siempre piensas en los demás en primer lugar, Bella?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona desinteresada pensaría en los demás primero, y yo no era desinteresada.

Cuando yo quería algo, iba tras ello y jodía a quien se interpusiera en mi camino.

—Sólo pongo a quienes amo primero, pero también lo hacen la mayoría de las personas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hacen. La mayoría de los humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes más aman. Es su naturaleza.

Esta conversación comenzaba a volverse extraña. Quería que Edward se fuera, para que así pudiera limpiar la cocina e ir a la cama.

—Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y vete, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

—Te dije que quería pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo este año. Incluso traje regalos.

Resplandeció su sonrisa torcida y de la nada sacó una docena de rosas rojas y negras junto con una muñeca de vudú real con un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello pequeño. El pendiente que colgaba de ella era un rubí cortado en forma de una luna.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, no estando segura qué pensar de este regalo.

—¿Me conseguiste una muñeca de vudú y rosas negras? —Le pregunté incrédula.

Edward se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla.

—Pensé que te haría reír. El collar es el verdadero regalo. Y las rosas también. A mí me gustan las rosas negras. Me recuerdan a casa.

Retrocediendo un poco hasta que la barra entera estuvo entre los regalos de miedo muy extraños y yo, lo vi acercarse. No quería que viniera a ningún lugar cerca de mí con ese collar. Sabía que el vudú era mayor en talismanes y si eso era un talismán, no lo quería cerca de mí. Ningún espíritu me iba a tener.

La sonrisa divertida de Edward cayó en un ceño fruncido.

—No crees que sea divertido, ¿verdad? —La muñeca de vudú y las rosas negras se desvanecieron al instante y sólo una docena de rosas rojas y rosadas se mantuvieron junto con el collar que me aterrorizaba.

—Um, no, es el collar lo que quiero que alejes de mí —Expliqué sin apartar mis ojos de él, mientras reposaba sin causar daño en su mano.

—¿El collar? ¿Tienes miedo del collar? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser poseída por un espíritu maligno, Escupí

Retrocediendo un poco más. Me preguntaba si podría gritar por Rose y si ella me escucharía. Pero entonces correría el riesgo de despertar a Elena y esto no era algo que necesitaba ser testigo.

La comprensión cayó en cuenta y Edward se echó a reír de nuevo. Esto no era gracioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gracioso todo el tiempo?

—¿Crees que este collar es un talismán?

—Sí, no soy estúpida, Edward. Me la paso con la Muerte, sabes.

Edward suspiró y colocó el collar sobre la mesa.

—Nunca te haría daño. Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme.

No aparté los ojos de él mientras que él permanecía allí, extendiendo el collar como si fuera una pieza preciosa, lo cual sólo me convenció más que estaba lleno de toda clase de mal.

Una vez que lo expuso en la mesa a su gusto, levantó los ojos a los míos

—Sabes, Bella, el miedo puede dar vuelta al amor.

Me quedé mirando el collar sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer con él. Diablos, hasta tenía miedo de tocar las rosas que había dejado atrás.

¿Podría el tomarlas y tirarlas ser peligroso? Tal vez debería dejarlas allí e ir a buscar a Rose, o mejor aún, a Damon.

Acercándome a la puerta, me asomé a la sala para ver a Elena aún profundamente dormida. Bien. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo con estos regalos antes de que ella se despertara

_**Damon**_

Su voz me hizo removerme en mi lugar al momento en que me llamó por mi nombre. Al instante, estuve de pie frente a su casa, preparándome para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con su madre cuando su voz me llegó.

Se encontraba en la casa de Elena, en el pórtico trasero cuando la alcancé. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se le escapó y luego sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro que debió haber estado conteniendo.

—Oh, eso fue rápido. Gracias a Dios —dijo en un apuro y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Hasta ahora esto era bueno. Hubiera estado aquí mucho antes si hubiera sabido que este era el tipo de recepción que tendría. Empujándola con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma de su champú y la besé en la sien.

—Mmmm, esto es bueno —dije en su cabeza. Ella suspiró en mis brazos y luego se apartó lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.

—Me temo que todo va cuesta abajo desde aquí —Explicó.

No es lo que yo quería oír. Esperaba que el próximo movimiento fuera ella pidiéndome que la besara y luego tal vez llevarla a su casa para que yo pudiera acunarme en la cama con ella.

—Edward estuvo aquí

Comenzó, y yo me tensé, apartando mi atención en ella para dejar que mis sentidos escanearan el área por espíritus. Pero no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña helada en algún lugar cercano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espíritu real, pero no era bueno tampoco. Sosteniendo más de cerca a Bella, rebusqué aun más la presencia no deseada y noté que algo se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¿Quién está dentro? —pregunté poniendo a Bella detrás de mí y dirigiéndome a la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué? No, se ha ido. Elena está ahí durmiendo.

Bella se apresuró para mantenerse detrás de mí, pero ante la mención de Elena estando sola cerré la distancia más rápido de lo que un humano podría viajar posiblemente, y abrí la puerta para encontrar la esencia palpitante oscura tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, en la forma de una luna. La piedra roja casi palpitaba por tanta maldad. Rosas rojas y rosas yacían a su lado, por lo que miré a los artículos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que veía.

—Es por esto que te llamé —Resopló Bella después, finalmente, llegando al interior.

—¿El collar? —pregunté.

—Sí, Edward lo dejó y me da miedo tocarlo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a las rosas. ¿Edward trajo esos también?

—No es un collar. Tiene parte de un espíritu vudú. No todo el ser, lo justo para que cuando estés cerca de ese espíritu sientas una adhesión de él.

Escuché el silbido de su respiración mientras Bella inhalaba.

—Sabía que era algo así —murmuró con rabia. Hay estaba mi chica y su coraje. El príncipe del vudú la había cabreado. Si no estuviera tan molesto por esas malditas rosas, me reiría.

—¿De dónde vinieron las rosas?

—De Edward, ¿Por qué? ¿Están llenas de mierda maligna también?

Así que Edward trajo las rosas. Espera. Había algo que tenía que recordar acerca de hoy. Las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que había visto en todas partes hoy mientras recuperaba las almas.

Era el día de San Valentín.

Y me había olvidado.

Pues bien, demonios.

—No, sólo son rosas —Le contesté. No señalé que eran hermosas rosas. De la clase que sólo la magia puede producir. Probablemente nunca mueran.

Serían eternamente bellas si ella las colocara en un florero en su habitación. Y entonces yo recordaría el terrible novio que soy cada vez que las viera. ¿Por qué ese espíritu vudú es mejor en esto que yo?

—Aun así no las quiero. ¿Puedo quemarlas?

Mi corazón no se sentía tan pesado al escuchar su disgusto. Chasqueé mis dedos y las rosas se incendiaron.

—¡Damon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a quemar la casa o por lo menos la mesa, dijo Bella.

Corriendo al fregadero y miré hacia atrás para verla llenando un cántaro de agua. Mi chica no creyó que protegería la mesa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacerlo y el fuego se extinguió sin dejar nada atrás. Ni siquiera un pequeño montón de cenizas.

El agua se cerró detrás de mí y oí a Bella dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—Supongo que vi el fuego y no pensé bien las cosas.

—Fue lindo —Le contesté y ella se sonrojó adorablemente.

—¿Qué pasa con el collar? —preguntó con la mirada vacilante en la piedra maligna sobre la mesa.

—Puedo deshacerme de eso con la misma facilidad, si prometes no correr al grifo por una jarra de agua en esta ocasión —Bromeé.

Bella se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo refrenarme.

Ni siquiera me molesté en chasquear esta vez. En cambio, me quedé mirándolo mientras las llamas entraron en erupción y en cuestión de segundos nada quedó.

Una vez que ya no quedaba nada atrás de Edward, volví mi atención completa a Bella

—Lamento perderme el día de San Valentín.

Ella me sonrió.

—Está bien. Pasé la mayor parte del día con Elena. Comimos galletas y miramos _The Vampire Diaries_.

Metiendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, recordé que tenía algo para ella. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para enseñárselo y no podía pensar en un mejor momento que ahora.

—Ven afuera conmigo, tengo algo para ti —Le susurré antes inclinarme hacia abajo y presionar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Está bien

Su voz era suave y tenue. Me gustó saber que todavía le afectaba, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Sosteniendo su mano, la lleve afuera y bajamos las escaleras del porche trasero hasta que estuvimos en el jardín de flores ubicado en el rincón más alejado del patio de Elena. Asentí con la cabeza a uno de los bancos de piedra ornamentados que se alineaban en el jardín y luego ella llego a mis espaldas con una sonrisa. La suave textura crujiente del papel de regalo que había elegido llenó mis manos y se lo mostré viendo como sus ojos se iluminan al ver el paquete de color azul pálido tornasolado.

—Bonito truco —Bromeó ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse la caja en sus manos.

—Sí, bueno, soy bueno para unos cuantos shows de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad lo tomó.

—Casi me da lástima romper el papel. Es hermoso.

—Te voy a comprar un rollo entero, Bella. Sólo ábrelo.

Asintiendo, desgarró el costado y el papel quedó en el olvido, a medida que cayó al suelo.

La caja de raso blanco queda asentada en su regazo mientras poco a poco abre la tapa. No estoy seguro si recordaría exactamente lo que era, pero pensé en esperar y ver si descubría esto por su cuenta.

Bella levantó el broche de oro pequeño de la caja. El destello de emoción en su rostro me dijo que buscaba través de los recuerdos, buscando donde había visto el broche en su mano. Había estado guardándolo por más de quince años. Reverentemente tocó las

piedras de cristal de color rosa que decoraban el corazón en forma de filigrana.

—La abuela me lo dio. Yo me encontraba enferma y en el hospital, y ella había ido a quedarse con mamá en el hotel cercano. Se turnaban para estar conmigo. Entonces, la abuela tuvo que irse a su casa porque su corazón la molestaba y su médico la quería en casa bajo observación.

El día que se fue me trajo este broche. Lloró tanto cuando me dijo que lo sostuviera cerca de mi corazón siempre. Así yo siempre sabría que ella me amaba

Bella levantó la mirada asombrada a la mía.

—Entonces, cuando... cuando... —Se calló sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración. El recuerdo

estaba allí. Sabía que lo estaba y quería que ella lo recordara sin mi ayuda. Era algo que yo había esperado pacientemente a que recuerde desde que había descubierto exactamente quién era yo.

Sus ojos marrones expresivos mostraron emociones tan diferentes. Finalmente, abrió la boca y susurró

—Ay dios mío —Y supe que había recordado.

—Entonces tú, Damon, tú viniste a hablar conmigo. Para decirme que me iba a morir, pero que obtendría otra vida. Mi cuerpo estaba enfermo. Que cuando regresaras me enviaras a otro lugar y volvería de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios mío —Bella se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo... pero…

—Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque que tu alma fue borrada de la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche. Sabía que había sido un alma que se había salvado. A veces eso sucede. Es raro, pero a veces el Creador cambia de opinión.

Pensé que te había pasado eso. Así que me aferré a ese broche que me dio una niña

que quería tomar algo de esta vida a su siguiente. Pensé que una vez que tu nombre apareciera en los libros de nuevo, me aseguraría de que obtuvieras tu broche justo como lo solicitaste. Sin embargo, tu nombre apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Eso me intrigó. No podía entender por qué el Creador detendría tu muerte como una niña para

tomarla sólo unos pocos años más tarde al borde de la edad adulta. Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasa con esta alma que era tan única.

Por qué había roto todos los moldes a los que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de mi existencia.

La mano de Bella cubrió su boca cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó. No tenía la intención de hacerla llorar. Sólo había querido darle algo que una vez fue muy querido.

—Oh, Damon —Exclamó echándose en mis brazos

—No puedo creer que no te recuerde.

_¿Lloraba porque olvido que conoció a la Muerte cuando era niña?_

Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, me quedé sin palabras. _¿Cómo la consolaba por algo como esto?_

—Este es el regalo más precioso y perfecto que jamás haya recibido una persona. Me diste un recuerdo que recordaré para siempre. Me diste algo de mi abuela que yo no sabía que tenía. Y lo guardaste y lo trajiste de nuevo hasta mí. Esto me trajo hasta ti.

Sentí una humedad en mis ojos y parpadeé confundido por la extraña sensación. Un hilillo de agua corrió por mi mejilla. Miré en la oscuridad mientras sostenía en mis brazos a Bella con asombro.

La Muerte acababa de derramar una lágrima.

MMMM OJALA LOS HOMBRES FUERAN ASI COMO EDWARD O DAMON AUNQUE LOS TRGALOS DE EDWARD TENGAN MAL JUJU… NI SIQUIERA SE ACORDARON DE MI PARA SAN VALENTIN Y LLEVO 5 AÑOS CON MI PAREJA… TRISTE MI HISTORIA…

BUENO MIS BELLOS LECTORES MAÑANA VUELVO CON LA ACTUALIZACION DE MIS HISTORIAS DESPUES DE IR A SEGURAR QUE MI AMADA SUEGRI NO SE LE PIERDA EL BUS DE NUEVO… SI ES NECESARIO LA AMARRO A LA RUEDA PA QUE SE VAYA…

BESITOS DE CORAZON MILI… ESPERO SUS REWIEWS


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bella**_

_**La pequeña margarita amarilla que saqué del ramo de mamá que su novio le trajo parecía un poco triste sin todos sus pétalos. Hice girar el tallo entre mis dedos y le fruncí el ceño.**_

_**Flores estúpidas. Dulces estúpidos. Estúpidos conejitos de peluche con su estúpida piel morada. Ah, y globos estúpidos, estúpidos en forma de corazón. Todo era una estupidez.**_

_**Arroje el tallo de mi mano al arroyo detrás de mi casa. La margarita dañada flotó por un momento, mientras la rápida corriente se la llevaba hasta que vi que se hundía lentamente en la superficie barrosa. Se lo tenía merecido por ser estúpida, pensé en una rabieta. Cruzando mis brazos vacíos, fulminé con la mirada el agua a medida que pasaba corriendo. No tenía nada más que hacer.**_

_**Así que acabe estando aquí y contando todas las cosas estúpidas acerca de hoy.**_

—_**¿No tienes un buen día? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí.**_

_**Me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho de pelo cobrizo con amistosos ojos verdes, sonriéndome. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no pude averiguar de dónde lo había visto antes.**_

_**Tal vez jugó en uno de los otros equipos que habían jugado béisbol este año. Es difícil de reconocer a las personas cuando no tienen su gorra de béisbol y uniforme. Fuera de allí, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Empecé a responder hasta que noté el perro de peluche blanco y esponjoso en su mano. El animal de peluche tenía un corazón rojo lleno de dulces de chocolate en sus patas.**_

_**Incluso él recibió un estúpido presente de San Valentín. Decidí que no quería hablar con él y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el agua. Tal vez se daría cuenta de que yo era grosera y se iría lejos.**_

—_**¿Tienes algo en contra de los animales de peluche y chocolates? — Preguntó en un tono divertido. No pensaba que fuera gracioso. Ni un poquito. Chico estúpido con su estúpido presente de San Valentín. De una chica estúpida**_

—_**Sí, ¿Qué pasa si lo tengo? —Le respondí en un tono agrio.**_

—_**Bueno, parece cómico que tengas problemas con esas cosas. Quiero decir hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a las personas. Serpientes, por ejemplo, o arañas. —Se estremeció haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.**_

—_**¿Me puede disgustar lo que quiera, no es así? Es un país libre.**_

_**Se aclaró la garganta y sonaba sospechosamente como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle y ver si pensaba que era gracioso. Porque sabía que yo podría lanzar un gancho derecho mejor que la mayoría de los niños de mi calle.**_

_**No, él no se reiría de todo después de que lo golpeara. **_

—_**Creo que puedes. Tengo curiosidad de por qué odias estas cosas. A la mayoría de las niñas les gustan. —El hecho de que ya no sonara bromista, sino en realidad confundido, lo salvó de mi puño.**_

—_**¿Quieres saber por qué? —Le pregunté, cambiando mi mirada furiosa a su dirección—. Te diré por qué. —Fruncí el ceño, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Odiaba que esto realmente me diera ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas eran para cobardes estúpidos.**_

—_**Estoy escuchando. —El chico me convenció.**_

—_**Porque eso es lo único de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy. Todos andan por allí con sus corazones de chocolate y osos de peluche y conejitos, incluso estúpidos, mientras caminan por los pasillos. Globos atados a las sillas con esas cursis líneas estúpidas "Te amo" en ellos.**_

_**Quiero decir, realmente, tenemos nueve. No amamos a nadie todavía. Por lo menos no de ESA manera. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido de Stefan le dio a Elena, mi mejor amiga, un conejo de color púrpura con un gran globo unido y una gran caja de chocolates. ¿Y ella compartió un pedazo de su dulce conmigo? ¡NO! No lo hizo. Dijo que no sería romántico**_

_**regalar un dulce de su San Valentín. Luego, cuando le pedí sentir la suave piel de su conejo negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra ella como si tuviera una enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar. ¿Qué tan absurdo es eso? ¿Eh? Ciertamente ridículo. Luego, vuelvo a casa y mi mamá aún tiene un gran ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón sobre la mesa de parte de su novio. Estaba segura que conseguiría un caramelo entonces.**_

_**¡PERO NO! La caja se encontraba vacía. Se había comido todo. ¿Por qué mantiene una estúpida caja vacía?**_

_**Dejé mi diatriba furiosa el tiempo suficiente para mirar sobre mi hombro al niño a través de mi cabello y ver si él me miraba como a un bebé llorón. Pero él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara otra vez. Supongo que dado a que él si recibió chocolates, pensó que el que yo no los recibiera era divertido.**_

_**Me di la vuelta pensando en pegarle de todas formas o decirle que se fuera y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, sostuvo el cachorro cuya piel parecía realmente más suave que la del conejito púrpura que Elena había recibido de Stefan y la caja de bombones hacia mi.**_

_**Confundida, levanté mi mirada hacia él.**_

—_**Esto es para ti. Puedes sentir la piel todo lo que quieras y comer cada uno de esos bombones todo para ti sola. Lo traje para ti... es decir, si los quieres.**_

—_**¿A mi? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces —Balbucee, queriendo desesperadamente acercarme y tomar los regalos. Tenía muchas ganas del chocolate.**_

—_**Es el Día de San Valentín y bueno, te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la única persona que quiero que sea mi San Valentín.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron y el broche de oro sobre el buró al lado de mi cama brilló con las corrientes de luz de la madrugada. Me acordé de ese San Valentín. Me sentía mal porque nadie quería que yo fuera su San Valentín. A todas las niñas en la escuela les había dado algo un niño.

Incluso Stefan le había dado algo a Elena. Pero yo no había conseguido nada. Stefan les había dicho a los niños que no era una niña porque podía correr más rápido que ellos y golpear un balón más allá de lo posible. Pero aun me molestaba.

Edward lo había sabido y me había traído algo.

Había comido cada uno de esos bombones antes de irme a la cama esa noche.

Milagrosamente, no me había dado un dolor de estómago como el que mamá dijo que me daría cuando le confesé en la cena que me llené de chocolate. Recuerdos como éste hacían muy difícil temerle a Edward. Él realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo toda mi vida. Tal vez no eran todos defectos.

Ese hecho me recordó que quería llevar mi alma al Infierno. Tal vez esa no era la forma en que él lo veía, pero era la forma en que yo lo veía. Y estar cerca de él cuando no estaba en su forma de "ser humano" me ponía la piel de gallina. Odiaba la sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando él estaba cerca. Los vellos de mis brazos y cuello se erizaban y retrocedía al instante.

Pensando en el Día de San Valentín, recordé el cachorro. Se encontraba en el desván, en algún lugar de una caja. No había sido capaz de deshacerme de él cuando ya había descartado todos mis juguetes infantiles. No podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido, pero siempre me pareció muy especial para mí. Como si no pudiera deshacerme de él.

Realmente tuve un momento difícil al dejarlo en el ático. Ahora la idea de que un regalo de un espíritu vudú estuviera mi casa era inquietante.

Tenía que sacarlo. Claro que había dormido con el durante años, pero eso era antes. Esto es ahora. Lo quería fuera.

Sentada en la cama, decidí que tendría que esperar y ver si Rose o Damon se presentaban hoy. Le dije que tenía la intención de regresar a casa ayer por la noche, pero que no era seguro. Él piensa que estoy allí con Elena y dijo que él y Rose se turnaban para vigilar la casa. Lo deje esperando a Rose se apareciera de la nada, pero ella no lo hizo.

Entonces, me arrastré en la cama y caí dormida.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y andando con paso majestuoso entro Rose.

—Así que aquí estás. Estoy vigilando la casa de Elena sin prestarle atención a algo de la noche, porque estoy aburrida de mi maldito ingenio. Luego, me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no te siento allí. Así que hago una comprobación rápida, ¿Y adivina qué? No te encontrabas allí, Isabella. —Posó su mirada sobre mí, dejándose caer en la silla de la

esquina y cruzando las piernas

—Por lo tanto, vengo aquí a echarte un ojo y mira, aquí estás. Perdí toda una noche en el patio trasero de Elena, cuando podría haber estado comiendo en tu cocina y viendo el

patea traseros de Chuck Bass en la pantalla de televisión. —Sonrió divertida con ella misma—Rime. Patea traseros de Chuck Bass —

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levante y me acerqué al armario para coger un jersey. Si Rose estaba aquí, entonces, podríamos ir a buscar ese perrito de peluche a mi ático.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? Acabo de llegar. —Rose gruñó.

—Vamos al ático. Tengo un perrito de peluche arriba que me dio Edward y lo quiero afuera.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo vamos Rose, te explicare mientras lo buscamos.

_**Damon**_

—Damon, necesito hablar contigo. —Me detuve frente a la casa de Bella y me giré para ver a Caroline. La ansiedad en su rostro era alarmante. Los transportistas normalmente no tenían problemas reales.

Rose era una excepción porque ella había hecho amistad con un humano.

Caroline era un transportista típico. Su único objetivo era manejar las almas.

—¿Qué pasa Caroline? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta señor, pero realmente tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir o umm... explicar —Miró nerviosamente hacia la casa—Tiene que ver con tu um,... el alma, eh...

—Tiene que ver con Isabella, la chica que amo. —Terminé por ella.

Ella no había estado segura de la terminología, ya que nunca había

sentido la emoción.

— Sí, Isabella. Ya ves... —El giro nervioso de sus manos comenzaba a molestarme.

—Escúpelo, Caroline. Si se trata de Bella, entonces necesito saberlo ahora. —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño desobediente que acaba de ser regañado y miro hacia el suelo.

—Vera, señor, el chico cuya alma transportada. El conoce a Bella. Él, eh, no debía morir. Ese no era su destino. No llegó muy lejos antes de que su alma se me fuera apartada…

—¿QUÉ quieres decir con que no debía morir? Su cuerpo ya no era utilizable. Me sentí atraído allí. Su alma podía apenas mantenerse en su cuerpo en espera de mi llegada. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que PERDISTE su alma? —No pude evitar el rugido que salió de mi cuerpo.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loca Caroline?

—Sí, lo sé, señor, me sentía atraída allí también. Pero algo sucedió. Otro poder se lo llevó. El poder tiene el derecho debido a una... una restitución.

El hielo llenó mi coraza vacía con la comprensión, fue cuando caí en la cuenta. La restitución pedía un alma por un alma. Una que estuviese pegada cerca del corazón de Bella.

—No. —Replique, acechando la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar sólo unos minutos antes. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Stefan no podía ser un alma de Carlisle debido a Bella. Ella nunca sería capaz de vivir con ello si se enteraba.

Sin embargo, ¿Podría alejarla de esto? Tenía que conseguir el alma de Stefan de regreso. Él no podría ser capaz de volver a esta vida, pero su alma pertenecía al Creador. Stefan no había hecho nada malo. Nunca se había vendido a Carlisle.

—Damon, señor, no es todo. —El suave susurro de Caroline rastrillo sobre mí como cuchillas de afeitar. Esto no podría ser peor.

—¿Qué? —Susurré mirándola.

—El Creador. Él quiere verte. Ahora.

**MMM NO QUIERAN MATARME AUN NO… AL POBRE STEFAN SE LE VIENE PEOR DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE… PERO TODO VALDRA LA PENA… LO JURO!**

**LES INVITO A UNA NUEVA LOCURA QUE SALIO DE MI ESTRANBOTICA IMAGINACION… LES DEJO EL PROLOGO… **

** LOOKING FOR A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN **

Prologó

Dicen que el Karma es una perra… pero realmente no sé por qué se ensaño conmigo… lo único que hice fue amarlo hasta mi último suspiro.

Me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, pero nunca fui suficiente, nunca reuní lo que él buscaba en una mujer… Pero aun así lo hice… deje que Damon Salvatore jugara conmigo a su antojo, pero cuando se cansó de mí me dejo y se fue con su prometida…

Al cabo de unos cuantos días y de haber dejado que la depresión casi me consumiera tuve la noticia más grande que jamás una mujer podría recibir… la única noticia que haría un cambio en mí… Estaba embarazada del único hombre que le di mi corazón y lo pisoteo a su antojo, pero no era solo un simple embarazo… estaba en cinta de no 1 sino 3 maravillosos bebes…

Esta es la historia de mi vida… una en la cual sufrí… llore y ame…

Dicen que el cielo está en la tierra si compartes tu vida con las personas que amas, ya sean tus amigos, familia o aquella persona con la compartes hasta tu último suspiro de vida… esta es la historia en como busque y encontré mi pequeño pedazo de cielo… mi final feliz…

_** Y que dicen… quieren saber mas LOS INVITO A PASEAR POR MI PERFIL y así decirme si quieren que siga… o la deje hasta aquí… Es una historia diferente y con mucho humor, romance, lagrimas y algunas cosas cochinas o de adultos… y es la adaptación de una genial historia (3x1 de angelesoscuros13) pero con mi marca personal en la redaccion… **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bella**_

Creo que quizás moriré por inhalación de polvo —Se quejó Rose mientras abría otra caja de las decenas de cajas de cartón que mi madre había colocado aquí en los últimos años.

—¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramática! ¿Qué es un poco de polvo? Has estado en edificios en llamas.

—Sí, bueno, porque es mi obligación. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo no dice que tenga que hacer trabajo manual en un ático con un ser humano. —Riéndome de mí misma, abrí la caja que acababa de bajar de la pila largamente peligrosa que mi madre había hecho. Quiero decir, entiendo que ella tratara de ahorrar espacio aquí, pero una pila de cajas que casi tocaba el techo no era exactamente una decisión inteligente.

—¿Quieres que busque en esta? —preguntó Rose mientras dejaba la caja que había bajado a un lado.

—Sí, por favor.

—Y es un perrito de peluche blanco, ¿no?

—Sí... bueno, quizá ya no sea exactamente blanco. Han pasado muchos años, así que la piel puede estar un poco descolorida ahora.

Rose gruñó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su caja. Me moví a través de los artículos que había empacado hace sólo ocho años, porque había sido incapaz de armarme de valor para llevarlos a la beneficencia. Un bolso pequeño con letras de lentejuelas que decían _Las Vegas _me hizo sonreír. Mi madre me llevo a una convención de

escritores allí una vez. Fue uno de los últimos viajes que pasé con ella.

Siempre me aburría, pero en el viaje a Las Vegas conocí a un amigo... Creo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo hice a un lado y encontré una camiseta de los Backstreet Boys que recibí una navidad. Dios, había sido una idiota.

Después, encontré una caja de zapatos que supe sin mirar que contenía las cartas que nos pasábamos Elena y yo en la escuela.

Tenía de cosas inútiles e interesantes, tales como: "¿Crees que le guste a Kyle?" O "¿Has visto la manera en que el trasero de Ashley se ve en esos pantalones vaqueros?, Debería ponerse a dieta", o mi favorita, "¿Crees que la señora Nordman tiene un pelo en la barbilla nuevo hoy?"

Sí, esa caja de zapatos no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, no había un cachorro de peluche. Frustrada, cerré la caja y la deje a un lado.

—Bueno, esto fue un fracaso… -—Golpee mi mano sobre mi boca para no aullar de risa.

Rose posaba frente al espejo que una vez estuvo en mi dormitorio de "princesa". Pero esa _no era _la parte divertida. Rose encontró mis ropas de vestir de las que yo no quise separarme cuando tenía diez años, pero ya no las quería en mi habitación más. Se había puesto mi vestido de Campanita con un par de tacones de Blanca Nieves a los que no encajaba ni de lejos su pie. En su cabeza llevaba el velo que había ido con mi traje de Jasmine.

—¿Cómo me veo? -—Preguntó dando vueltas más rápido de las que un ser humano sería capaz de hacer con la falda de Campanita flotandoen frente de ella. Yo siempre daba vueltas en ese vestido también, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en conseguir que se destacara a la perfección.

—Fabuloso, deberías usarlo para el trabajo. –Canté, luego solté una gran carcajada.

—No sé qué pensaría Damon si me presentara luciendo como si estuviese lista para un viaje a Disney World. Temería enviar el alma conmigo.

Me senté en la caja detrás de mí, no podía parar de reír al verla vestida tan ridícula.

—Lo asustarías... ¡Hasta la muerte!

Me reí más fuerte ante mi propio pequeño juego de palabras. Rose empezó a decir algo más cuando un sonido detrás de mí convirtió mi risa en un pequeño chillido.

—¿Qué diablos, Caroline? Esta no es una fiesta —Se quejó Rose y me alivió un poco saber que Rose conocía a la Rubia pálida que apareció en mi ático. Sus rasgos perfectos, translúcidos, eran tan similares a los de Rose cuando estaba en el modo de "transportista" que rápidamente sume dos más dos.

—Lo siento, Rosalie -—Se detuvo y lentamente miró el vestuario de Rose con el ceño fruncido, la confusión en su rostro.

—Déjate de tonterías Caroline y dime por qué estás aquí —La corto Rose.

Las prendas de vestir desaparecieron de su cuerpo y estuvo una vez más, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros, sudadera con capucha y botas.

—Oh, eh, sí... bueno, uh, Damon te necesita. —La atención de Rose se desvió de la transportista a mí.

—¿Qué hay de Isabella?

—Oh, eh, no lo dijo. Sólo dijo que te necesitaba. —El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Rose me dijo que no estaba tan segura de esto. Pero si Damon envió por ella, entonces debía ser importante.

—Iré a pasar el día con Elena. Podemos buscar el pelu… la cosa más tarde —Empecé a hablar. Rose asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Bueno, vayamos ahora, antes de irme. No necesitas quedarte aquí sola.

—Está bien.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, entonces miré a Rose para pedirle que por favor, me hiciera saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella hablaba en voz baja con Caroline en una conversación muy intensa, por lo que las deje solas.

Rose no tardaría mucho. Damon no la dejaría irse demasiado tiempo.

Además, Damon estaba bien. Él era la muerte. No hay de qué preocuparse.

_**Damon**_

—¿Qué está pasando Damon? —Exigió Rose a su llegada con Caroline en el cementerio fuera de la pequeña funeraria en la ciudad de Bella.

Vine a la tumba de Stefan para ver si había algún rastro de actividad. Su alma no se había quedado vagando por la tierra. El único otro lugar en el que podría estar era con Carlisle en el Vilokan. Si es así, se encontraba completamente fuera del radar. Dar con él sería casi

imposible. Ninguna deidad o ser creado por el Creador habían estado nunca en Vilokan. La isla bajo el mar era para los espíritus del vudú y las almas que reclamaban en la tierra.

—Stefan. Su alma no debió ser tomada. Él nunca estuvo en los libros. —Continuaba sonando increíble cuando lo decía. Incluso después de hablar con el Creador.

Las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Con el poder de la restitución en el lado de Carlisle, esto podría empeorar.

—¿Qué? —Su tono de incredulidad no me sorprendió. Yo tuve la misma reacción. Esto nunca había sucedido. Y si no encontraba una manera de detenerlo, el Creador esperaría que entregara a Bella o a su madre a Carlisle. Ninguna de las dos era una opción.

—Carlisle, él tomó el alma de Stefan por la restitución de Bella. El Creador no cree que vaya a parar allí. Stefan fue una advertencia para mí o para Bella. No se detendrá hasta tener en sus garras a Bella.

Rose se dejó caer en la lápida detrás de ella.

—Oh, mierda.

—No quiero que le digas a Bella aún. No si podemos arreglar esto sin que ella lo sepa. Las implicaciones de la muerte de Stefan serían demasiado para que ella les hiciera frente. Se sacrificaría sin lugar a dudas. No lo permitiré. Detendré esto.

Rose asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Sabía que podía contar con ella. Caroline por el contrario, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer a Bella en bandeja de plata. Ella no entendía, pero aun así se me era difícil tenerla cerca de mí. Quería saciar mi enojo con alguien y su indiferencia la ponía directo en el camino de mi ira.

—¿Dónde está Bella ahora? —Le pregunté, variando mi ceño fruncido de Caroline a Rose de nuevo.

—Ella está con Elena —Me aseguró.

Eso era bueno. Necesitaba a Rose en estos momentos. Teníamos que encontrar una manera de penetrar Vilokan. El infierno habría sido mucho más fácil.

_**Bella**_

Convencer a Elena para un día de compras no fue fácil, pero tenía que salir. Después de forzarla a alistarse y empujarla hacia mi coche, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Cuatro horas más tarde, ella mostró señales de vida. Estuve muy agradecida.

—Necesito un café —Anuncie cuando salimos de nuestra tercer tienda de zapatos a la hora. Me las arreglé para encontrar dos pares de zapatos sin los que no podría vivir. Uno de ellos era un par de sandalias amarillas sin respaldo que tenían un poco de tacón. Los otros eran botas de color beige que combinan perfectamente con mi chaqueta de cuero

beige. La mejor parte era que tenían descuento. Elena, sin embargo, no había comprado nada. Fuimos poco a poco para llegar allí.

Ella había intentado medirse unos zapatos en la tienda anterior. Yo la había obligado, pero al menos se los había puesto.

—Yo también —respondió Elena, volviéndose hacia el Starbucks en vez de ir a la siguiente ala del centro, donde se ubicaba Wide Mouth, la cafetería favorita de Stefan. Entendí, y honestamente, no estoy segura de poder entrar en Wide Mouth ahora tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté, sacando mi cartera.

—No sé, consígueme lo mismo que tú pidas —dijo ella con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a encontrar una mesa.

No podía pedirle lo mismo que yo. Yo siempre pedía un café con leche con caramelo, crema batida al igual que lo hacia Stefan. Me hice a un lado para que las personas detrás de mí pudieran ordenar y estudié el menú detrás del mostrador. Hacía años que no ordenaba algo más que un café con leche y caramelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer algo más

para ordenar.

—He oído que el chocolate caliente es increíble —Susurró en mi oído Edward. Él tenía forma humana, porque los vellos de mis brazos no se erizaron.

—Soy una niña grande. Prefiero el café —Le espeté sin mirar hacia atrás a él. Él rió en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. Café con caramelo, leche con crema batida.

Tensándome, miré hacia donde se encontraba sentada Elena. Nos observaba con una mirada divertida y triste en su rostro. Sabía que verme con Edward le recordaba a Stefan.

Sin embargo, era otra razón para permanecer malditamente lejos de él. Si sólo entendiera la insinuación y me dejara en paz. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en darle mi alma. Que se

jodiera la estúpida restitución o lo que fuera.

—No —Replique y me acerqué al mostrador para ordenar y poner espacio entre los dos.

La chica en el mostrador se comía con los ojos a Edward y no me prestaba ni un ápice de atención. Ella empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y bateo sus pestañas. Si la chica tonta supiera… Él no era el Sr. Todo-Americano.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando eso no funcionó, literalmente, tuve golpear el área del mostrador frente a ella.

—Hola, perdón, pero es mi turno. —Apartó su intensa mirada de "ven a por mí" de Edward y me miró. Bien, ahora va a escupir en mi café.

—Ya lo sé. Esperaba que ordenaras —El tono de la muchacha fue molesto.

—Bueno, no me di cuenta. Parecías ocupada.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lista para dar rienda suelta a su réplica ágil cuando Edward tosió ruidosamente. Su voz sonaba sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado —La voz de Edward fue suave y profunda. Tal como imaginó la chica en su mente. Las chicas realmente eran débiles cuando se trataba de hombres atractivos

—Sólo necesitamos ordenar, necesito un chocolate caliente y tú necesitas un...

—Fijo la mirada en mí, como si estuviéramos aquí juntos. Empecé a abrir la boca para corregirlo, cuando decidí que era mejor ir con él si no quería la saliva de la chica en mi café con leche.

—Oh, eh, que sean dos grandes... uh... dos grandes... um...

Pude sentir la molestia e impaciencia en la chica, pero no deje que eso me detuviera. Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que seguramente nosotras ordenaríamos.

—Quiere dos cafés con leche, de moka, con nata y chocolate espolvoreado en la cima, grandes, por favor -—Informó Edward a la chica.

_¿Qué diablos? _No le di permiso para ordenar por mí. Incluso, si lo que él ordenó sonaba tan bien. Se acercó a mí, le pagó a la chica mientras coqueteaba con ella, me crucé de brazos y espere hasta que terminara.

Cuando se volvió para sonreírme, gruñí.

—¿Qué? No podías decidir. Te he ayudado. Te encanta el chocolate. Te gusta el moca con leche.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Puedo ordenar yo sola —Susurré.

Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo, poniéndome a un lado para que la gente que hacía fila detrás de nosotros pudiera ordenar.

Quise alejarme de él, pero tiro de mi brazo hasta él.

—¿Por qué insistes en estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo?

¿Acaso no lo sabía? Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente cómo me sentía acerca de su reclamo sobre mi alma, cuando Elena se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería hacia el Centro comercial.

Empujé a Edward mientras pasaba y salí detrás de ella.

Ella giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás por la que habíamos entrado. Cogí mi ritmo y esquive las personas que se detenían a ver como perseguía a Elena. Mi primera preocupación fue que quizás le recordé algún momento doloroso. Mi segunda preocupación fue que un policía me iba a arrestar por pensar que iba a hacerle daño. Y luego me preocupé por chocar accidentalmente contra una persona en mi búsqueda.

Menos mal, se detuvo en las puertas que llevaban al estacionamiento donde nos estacionamos. Sus hombros se movían mientras se aferraba a la manija para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Mis dos bolsas que había estado llevando estaban a sus pies.

—Elena, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté sin aliento cuando definitivamente me encontré con ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba lejos. La devastación estaba tan profundamente grabada en su rostro que me pregunte si alguna vez el dolor se iría.

La chica que había conocido toda mi vida cambió completamente ese día en el campo de futbol, mientras que vimos el cuerpo sin vida de Stefan.

—No puedo —Sollozó sacudiendo la cabeza—, Sólo no puedo.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué. Ella se desplomó a mi lado, llorando y triste. Fui demasiado lejos hoy. No estaba preparada para ello. La culpa me carcomía. Debía haber hecho esto en una excursión más pequeña. Salir de poco a poco. Yo y mis grandes ideas.

—Ven, vámonos a casa —Inste a que abriera la puerta y que entrara en el auto.

—¿Podemos...? —Elena hipo—, ¿Podemos ir a visitar su tumba? Tengo que hacerlo. —No estaba de acuerdo. Ella no estaba lista para eso todavía.

Yo tampoco estoy preparada para eso. Pero no podía negarme.

Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y Elena se deslizó en el interior.

Tal vez, podríamos ir. Si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces yo sería fuerte e iría con ella. Pero primero, íbamos a pasar por su casa.

Ella necesitaría una pequeña dosis de coraje y su madre tenía un armario entero con valor alcohólico que iba a necesitar.

_**Lo se me demore años… pero estaba un poco enfadada… solo 1 rewiews… casi me morí… y me dejo sin animo para escribir… después de que supere la depresión hice el capítulo y voala aquí lo tienen… pero estoy pensando seriamente en contratar a FREDDY KRUGER para visitar aquellos que no me dun un segundito de su tiempo… oye necesito saber que están ahyyyyy para seguir con esto…**_

_**En fin por favor no se olviden de mi o si no amenazare mi hermosa vida… me horcare con un tallarin caliente por el cuello o me ahogaria en una tapa de bebida llena de agua o no ya se me tirare desde el techo de la casa del perro… no querrán que este mundo quede sin mi… piensenlo, no les quedarían lagrimas por mi culpa…**_

_**Pero aun así los quiero besitos mili. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pov Bella**_

Los cementerios en la noche son mucho más espeluznantes que durante el día. Intenté desesperadamente ignorar a las almas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas que supuse que eran

suyas. Pero era muy difícil no saltar cada vez que pasábamos por delante de una tumba y un alma aparecía frente de nosotras. Quería agarrar a Elena por el brazo y detenerla para que el alma pudiese vagar más allá, pero eso sólo la habría confundido y les haría saber a las almas que yo las podía ver. Así que en vez de eso, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de fingir que no caminábamos entre las almas. Oh, cómo odiaba al padre de Edward por esta estúpida maldición.

—Hace frío aquí —dijo Elena, rompiendo el silencio.

Le miré mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella de vino que tenía en las manos. Había encontrado un vino de postre que yo sabía que ella podría manejar. Venir al cementerio en la noche no era mi mejor idea de pasar un rato agradable, pero no quería que ella perdiese el control o, Dios no lo quiera, que corriese asustada en la noche de la manera que

corrió por el centro comercial. Yo no estaba dispuesta a perseguirla entre almas.

—Sip —dije, tirando de mi chaqueta de cuero beige y abotonándomela.

—¿Quieres? Te calentará —Elena me ofreció la botella de vino.

La miré en su mano. El color pálido y el aroma afrutado me tentaban. Podía beber un poco para mitigar mi incomodidad. Pero yo conducía, así que negué con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien.

Elena esperó un segundo más antes de atraer el vino a su pecho.

—De acuerdo, si estás segura. Pero ayuda de verdad.

No iba a discutir con ella. Estoy segura de que el vino le ayudaba muchísimo. Tres semanas antes no habría podido pagarle para caminar a través del cementerio por noche. Tener a alguien querido enterrado aquí cambia las cosas

—Ahí está —susurró, deteniéndose finalmente.

Mi mirada siguió la suya. La tumba de Stefan se encontraba todavía fresca y cubierta de flores. Unas pocas comenzaban a marchitarse, pero la mayor parte de las flores todavía seguía tan encantadoras como lo habían estado en su funeral.

—Sentémonos en el banco —dijo Elena casi reverentemente.

Los padres de Stefan habían puesto un banco a los pies de su tumba. Me pregunté sobre eso cuando lo vi el día del funeral. Pensé que solo estaría allí durante el funeral, pero cuando nos fuimos miré atrás y todavía estaba allí.

—Ahí está el que mandé yo —La voz de Elena se quebró mientras nos sentábamos y mirábamos los arreglos florales que había delante nuestro. La pelota de baloncesto grande y redonda que se recostaba en la cabeza de su tumba estaba hecha de claveles naranjas y botones de oro negros. Elena había insistido histéricamente al florista que hiciera un

arreglo que pareciese una pelota de baloncesto. Lo hicieron para ella. Era bonito. A Stefan le habría encantado.

—Quedó muy bien —Le aseguré.

—Sí. Ojalá él pudiera verlo.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. No quería empezar a decirle que su alma no estaba aquí y que yo lo vi irse. Mentir no era mi punto fuerte y lo pasé mal estando de acuerdo con ella cuando yo sabía más cosas.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que trajimos la cuatri moto de Stefan hasta aquí, por el camino del bosque de detrás de su casa? —La voz de Elena tenía un toque divertido.

—Sí

La policía nos persiguió por saltar tumbas con su cuatri moto. Stefan y yo asumimos la culpa y dejamos a Elena fuera. Stefan siempre había sido protector con ella y, honestamente, nos había rogado que no lo hiciéramos. Le habíamos escuchado durante todo el camino

hasta aquí hablar sobre lo mal que estaba eso y cómo los fantasmas de las personas sobre cuyas tumbas habíamos saltado nos perseguirían. Yo sabía, claro, que se equivocaba y no me preocupaba.

—Mi madre todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera le he dicho que fueron perseguidos, porque temí que no me dejase salir con delincuentes.

Me reí y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Elena. Era tan bueno ver esas sonrisas. Eran muy pocas y distantes entre sí.

Elena tomó otro trago de vino. Sus sorbos habían vuelto tragos.

La mirada vidriosa en sus ojos me dijo que conseguía el efecto deseado. Me sentí culpable de conseguirle el vino, pero ella necesitaba estar relajada para afrontar esto. Recordar el pasado. Eso era bueno. Valían la pena una botella de vino y consumo de alcohol de menores.

—Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a nuestro lado. Elena dejó escapar un pequeño grito, luego le siguió una risilla después de darse cuenta que era Edward y no un zombi quien se nos había unido.

—¿Y bebiendo? —Los ojos de Edward se levantaron de la botella de vino de Elena para encontrarse con mi mirada.

—Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor para afrontarlo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño ceño frunció su frente. Me pregunté si lo sentía por la pérdida de ella o si incluso echaba de menos a Stefan.

—Puedo entenderlo —Contestó.

Elena se acercó más a mí y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio al lado suyo.

—Ven y siéntate —Le ordenó a Edward.

Quería decirle que él era lo más peligroso aquí afuera, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada. Por lo menos, en el otro lado de Elena no tendría que ver su cara.

—Toma, está bueno —Contestó Elena, empujando la botella a Edward torpemente. Vale, posiblemente ya ha bebido suficiente.

—Claro —Contestó él, y pude verlo inclinar la botella por la esquina de mi ojo.

—Perdón por haber huido hoy y… por haberte dejado allí—Elena comenzaba a balbucear. Sip, había tenido suficiente. Llegué al otro lado de ella y le cogí la botella a Edward.

—Has alcanzado tu límite, Elena. Un poco más y mañana me odiarás. —Le expliqué mientras me sacaba el corcho del bolsillo y tapé la botella antes de ponerla entre mis pies.

—Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Bella contigo —Respondió Edward palmeándole la rodilla.

—Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —Balbuceó Elena.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y pude sentir su mirada en mí.

—Ella es muy especial —Concordó.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, pero falló y se cayó. Tanto Edward como yo la agarramos antes de que pudiera caerse de cara en la tierra fresca y las flores.

Riendo, Elena se balanceó de atrás y adelante mientras la sentábamos de nuevo. Había bebido más que suficiente. Dudo que recordara algo en la mañana. Con suerte, no se despertaría abrazando la taza del baño

—Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —dije agachándome para coger la botella de vino y después me levanté —Vamos. Te meteremos en la cama.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Ofreció Edward y comencé a negarme cuando Elena se cayó de rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, gracias —murmuré.

Sería de mucha ayuda si Rose no hubiese desaparecido completamente hoy. Pero estaba por mi cuenta y Edward era el único "ser" acechándome en este momento. Edward parecía demasiado satisfecho con este giro de acontecimientos, y tuve que reprimir el impulso de decirle que yo podía hacerlo por mí misma. Porque estaba más que segura de que terminaríamos durmiendo en el cementerio si tenía que llevarla al coche sola.

Edward se agachó y la cogió por debajo de los brazos. Ella se balanceó en sus pies y Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Tranquila, chica —dijo.

—Dranquila, chica —Le imitó Elena riéndose como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que nunca había escuchado.

Nota para mí, Elena es un peso ligero. En el futuro, una copa de vino será su límite.

—Adiós, Stefan, de guiero musho —gritó Elena mientras Edward la guiaba por el camino que hicimos desde el aparcamiento hasta aquí.

Como yo, Edward podía ver las almas, las esquivó y las ahuyentó así yo no tendría que atravesarlas en el camino a la salida.

—De guiero musho — Elena empezó a canturrear con tristeza. La borracha triste empezaba a emerger. No había pensado sobre esa posibilidad.

Edward abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejó a Elena en el asiento en vez de dejar que cayera. Lo que debía admitir era muy considerado. Especialmente para un espíritu vudú.

Me dirigía el lado del conductor cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del pasajero y abrirse la de la parte de atrás. Volviendo mi cabeza, vi a Edward meterse en el asiento trasero. No había manera de que eso pasara.

Me paré y abrí la puerta del pasajero de mi lado y metí la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseé.

—Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Contestó con una sonrisa educada en el rostro.

—Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera!

—No seas tan mala, Bella —Intervino Elena desde el lado del copiloto.

Rodando los ojos, dejé salir un suspiro exasperado. Bien, si quería ser el príncipe encantador podía serlo. No iba a tratar con el ahora mismo. Necesitaba llevar a Elena a casa antes de que se desmayase, o peor, vomitase en el coche.

—Lo que sea —refunfuñé y cerré la puerta de golpe para darle un efecto extra.

Me las arreglé para arrancar el coche y llevarlo a la carretera sin mirar atrás, ni reconocer la presencia de Edward. Pretendí ignorarlo todo el camino hasta casa. Igual se enfadaba y desaparecía. Dios sabe que Elena no se enteraría. Deslicé mis ojos a ella y vi sus parpados ponerse pesados.

—Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta manera.

Eso la animó. Si su padre la encontraba borracha estaría furioso. Bueno, puede. Sus padres habían estado tan preocupados por ella que quizás lo entendería. O podrían ingresarla en un centro psiquiátrico. Ella realmente no quería ir a uno de esos.

—Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Bajé su ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.

Elena se rió y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas, dejando que la fría brisa le volase el pelo de un lado a otro de su cara.

—¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —preguntó Edward desde el asiento trasero.

Me iba apegar a mi plan de ignorarlo, así que alcancé el volumen de la radio para subirlo cuando Elena dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Deeee Beeeelllllaaaaa, eees tan listaaa.

Edward rió entre dientes desde el asiento trasero. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él. Yo también me cuestionaba mi inteligencia.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Elena. Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez.

Elena hizo un sonido de "pffft" que causó que escupiera saliva.

Me detuve en el camino de entrada de Elena, esperando por completo que Edward simplemente se evaporara cuando abrió la puerta del coche como un humano y procedió a sacar a Elena del coche. Genial, el _Príncipe Encantador _iba a seguir con su educado comportamiento. Lo seguí a la puerta y la madre de Elena se encontró allí con nosotros.

Di un paso adelante y le entregué la botella de vino medio vacía.

—Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Stefan esta noche. Cogí esto porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...

Su madre levantó la mano para detenerme.

—No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le he estado dando —El tono de voz de su madre sonó derrotado. Había escuchado ese tono antes en mi madre. Esperaba que no hiciesen con Elena lo que mi madre hizo conmigo.

—Solo vete a casa, Bella. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote. Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Elena esta noche.

Asentí y di un paso atrás mientras Elena se metió en los brazos de su madre y cerró la puerta.

—Parece que estamos solo tú y yo —dijo Edward, completamente satisfecho.

Pronto estamos llegando al final… los espero en el próximo capítulos y por favor dejen sus rewiews… solo hubo uno en el capitulo anterior… asi que no se asusten si FREDDY KRUGER Y JACK EL DESTRIPADOR LOS VISITA EN LA NOCHE… BESITOS MILI…


End file.
